Akito and Estelle in Paris
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Akito and Estelle are accompanying a group friend trip to Paris after a party has their friend Chuckie wishing for a new mother. However, on the way, follow their adventures as they encounter obstacles that Paris has to offer like rude French people, romance, and many more! France doesn't stand a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Darla and everyone else were invited to attend a party for her friend Stu's father with his new wife named Lulu and they decided to celebrate. It was a very lovely party, everyone was all dressed up and having a good time with either their friends or their family members.

However, it got a little intense at one point, Angelica had a Godfather movie marathon and she had been imitating it lately and told the other kids she could solve their problems for a price of cookies. And where Akito and Estelle didn't see how she could solve any of their problems, but decided to go along with it. Chuckie was standing alone and looked a little distant and lost.

"You okay, Chuckie?" Estelle asked the red-haired boy.

"Oh yeah... I'm just thinkin' about what I should ask Angelica..." Chuckie shuffled his feet. "She got a binky back for Dil... What could I wish for?"

Akito couldn't help but glance to his untied shoes. "Uh, ask for new shoes?" he chuckled softly.

"No, no, something else, I just can't think of it." Chuckie said.

"Well then, why not ask Angelica to get you a new mother?" Estelle asked before covering her mouth, remembering of what happened to his mother.

"A new mother...?" Chuckie looked up at her.

Akito gave Estelle a glance, he knew it was tough for the Finster family due to what became as the wife formerly known as Mrs. Finster. Instead of being sad, Chuckie actually thought that was a great idea and went to look for Angelica after Phil and Lil showed a broken horse head that was in their bedroom.

"Well, looks like I helped Chuckie choose what he is going to ask Angelica for," Estelle said. "I just hope I didn't cause any sad memories to come in."

"Let's hope so..." Akito gave a nod.

"Eloise, you have a call." Mo told her niece.

"Thank you, Aunt Mo," Eloise went to the phone and answered it. "Hello?" she then got super-duper excited. "Hi, Mommy! Yes, I'm at a party with everybody, except for Jenny... Her parents took her to Paris like we always go... Wait, what? Really!? Oh, thank you, Mommy! Thank you! Thank you!"

Akito and Estelle looked to their cousin, wondering what was happening. It had to be good though if Aunt Darla was calling since she rarely got to speak with Eloise due to traveling all the time, but this seemed like wonderful news.

* * *

Speaking of mothers, the music went smooth and soft just as Chuckie went to find Angelica since the deejay decided to put on a special song for the kids and their mothers, but she was more interested in having a dance with her mother and Chuckie actually was sad this time. He found out what happened to his mother on the last Mother's Day, he was indeed sad, but not as much since he was only very little when it happened, but moments like this made him feel sad about it.

"Poor Chuckie, I wish there was something we could do for him." Estelle said.

"Yeah..." Akito agreed.

Mo went to dance with her twins as it was a mother and child dance and everyone met with their mothers. Eloise could kind of relate to Chuckie, her mother was not dead, but she was gone almost all the time and she only really saw her on Christmas. Chaz decided that he and Chuckie should go home now as the kids danced with their mothers. The rest of the night, Estelle wasn't herself as after they all came back home and where she began to practice while her mind was somewhere else.

After the dance and partying, everyone went home for the night. Akito was reading one of his books while Estelle did her dancing and Vincent played a game with himself. Estelle's dancing was beautiful as always, but she still couldn't get the thought of Chuckie not having a mother anymore and hoped that he would get a new one soon.

* * *

After Akito was done reading, he began to take care of the Pokemon egg that was given to him by Emi and where Estelle would do the same with her Pokemon egg after her practice dancing.

"I wonder what they are?" Akito asked himself as he remembered to nurture his egg.

"Hopefully nice ones." Estelle said as she warmed hers up.

"Of course they'll be nice, but what kind of types will they be?" Vincent asked while playing his game.

"Well we won't know until they hatch or start glowing." Akito said.

"Is that how they work?" Vincent asked, he didn't know about Pokemon as well as his twin siblings did.

"Yeah, they usually glow and then hatch..." Estelle said as she took care of her egg like a young mother and even walked it around in her old baby doll's stroller. She then smiled as she kissed her egg and gently stroked it. "I feel like a mommy." she then giggled, being a little girl and all.

* * *

The telephone then rang and Mo decided to get it. "Hello?"

 _"Bonjour, Mo."_ Darla greeted with a giggle.

"Oh, Darla, hello, how are you doing in Paris?" Mo asked.

 _"It's going great, thank you,_ " Darla smiled. _"Um, listen... I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, if the kids would like to come to Paris? I was able to give Eloise a ticket to a plane ride over and you should be getting some tickets in the mail yourselves... I just thought maybe it would be nice for everyone if they had a taste of culture and visit wonderful Paris, France themselves."_

"That's great and Darla, Akito, and Estelle were given an each an egg for helping Emi and Ash find their father." Mo said.

 _"What kind of eggs?"_ Darla curled her finger through her hair.

"Pokemon eggs." Mo said.

This surprised Darla, but then she thought that Mo was kidding. _"Really, Mo..."_ she said to her sister-in-law. _"What kind of eggs?"_

"I'm serious, Pokemon eggs," Mo said with a chuckle back. "I'm not for sure but I think one is a Larvitar and the other is maybe a Teddyursa."

 _"Um... Right..."_ Darla shrugged that off. _"Okay... So, would you all like to come with her to Paris?"_

"Of course we would, Darla." Mo said.

 _"I do have to warn you though... Since it's so far away, you'll have to get up a teeny bit early..."_ Darla reminded her.

Mo didn't like to get up early, but this seemed worth it this time. "Okay... Early bird catches the worm anyway... I just hope your daughter can fall asleep fast by then."

 _"Oh I'm sure she could, I slept fast when I was a child star with a busy day ahead of me,"_ Darla informed with a smile. _"Though, I do admit, whenever I got to win an award, the night was rough... Also, Eloise will meet you there in a kid's section, since she's six, she's an unaccompanied minor, so could you get her on the plane to meet us all there?"_

"Of course!" Mo thought that seemed easy enough. "I hope Eloise isn't keeping the whole hotel awake."

 _"Oh, I'm sure she's fine..."_

"Yeah, I'm sure you're right." Mo said.

* * *

 _ **At the Plaza Hotel...**_

Eloise was lying wide awake in her bed while Nanny was fast asleep. She then decided to get out of bed, taking the room key and putting it into her nightgown pocket, slipping on her slippers and decided to cause some mischief to pass the time.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?" Nanny asked while her eyes were closed.

Eloise pouted and turned to her babysitter/guardian. "How do you do that!?"

"I'm your nanny I just know when you are out of bed and are suppose to be in bed and are suppose to be asleep." Nanny said.

"I can't..." Eloise pouted. "The night's taking forever!"

"Would you like me to read a bedtime story?" Nanny suggested.

Eloise frowned and shrugged. "Okay, Nanny..."

"That's a good girl." Nanny said as she got up.

Eloise went back to her bed and tucked herself in. "Sorry, Nanny..."

"You must have all the energy that you can get for tomorrow morning." Nanny said.

Eloise folded her arms. Why did morning always take forever on nights like this.

"Your mother was the same at your age." Nanny smiled in memory.

"Really?" Eloise asked, sounding more interested in her mother's childhood than a bedtime story. "What did Mommy do when she was my age?"

"Oh, where do I start? Well, when she was your age, she would usually try to get her hands on the cookie jar to snack on." Nanny said with an amused smile.

Eloise giggled, she loved to hear stories about her mother, she never really heard what her mother was like as a kid, but it was quite exciting. Nanny told her all she could until Eloise actually started to yawn and get sleepy. The two shared good nights and went off to bed. Maybe now the night could move faster for Eloise.

* * *

Meanwhile with Felicity, she was hoping that something exciting would happen.

"Flick, please go to sleep..." Forte sighed as he was in a rush to put his daughter to sleep.

"I am sorry, Papa, I just have the feeling that something exciting will happen!" Felicity was a bit hyper tonight.

Forte sighed and shook his head. "Yes, yes... I know... You're excited... But please, for me,... For your mother... Go to sleep..."

"I'll try, Papa, but no promises." Felicity said.

Forte then knew that he needed to find out from his wife if anything exciting was going to happen for tomorrow, so then, their daughter could go to sleep. He of course, knocked on the door before entering, still obeying the rules she made him follow when she was a teenager and he was merely her teacher.

"What?" Cherry asked, annoyed.

"I just wanted to find out from you if there was anything exciting tomorrow waiting for us." Forte said.

"Everybody's going to Paris..." Cherry said, never opening the door as she was getting dressed for the night and a special surprise. "Like we did for our honeymoon."

"Are we going too?" Forte was a little surprised.

"Either we can go too or we can just drop Flick off to Atticus and Mo's place."

"Works for me. Forte said.

"So which one...?" Cherry asked as she cracked the door open, but hid her body from him from behind the door.

"Hmm, we should go with them." Forte said.

"Is Felicity asleep yet?" Cherry asked.

Forte sighed and shook his head. Cherry then pointed back to the door of Felicity's room, making him go back.

"Why did I marry you?" Forte murmured as he went to their daughter's room.

"Because I said yes." Cherry reminded him in deadpan.

"Oh, right." Forte said with an annoyed face.

Cherry waved her hand to shoo him.

Forte walked into the room and sat on his daughter's bed. "Never get married."

Felicity was unsure why her father would say that, but agreed. "Oui, Papa..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Vincent was a bit jealous of Akito and Estelle as they placed their Pokemon eggs back in their glass containers, both with a Pokeball on top of them.

"Son?" Atticus came behind him.

Vincent looked to his father and had a small smile. "Oh... Hey Dad..."

"Don't worry, Vincent, you'll get your own Pokemon egg someday." Atticus assured him.

"You sure, Dad?" Vincent asked.

"Yes, I'm sure, son." Atticus said.

"Thanks, Dad." Vincent said before going to get ready for bed.

"Get some rest... It's been a big day..." Atticus advised his eldest.

"Night Dad." Vincent said on his way to his room.

"Night, Vincent." Atticus nodded back.

* * *

Forte knocked on the door again and waited.

"What now?" Cherry sounded peeved.

"Your daughter is asleep now..." Forte drawled out.

"Your daughter first." Cherry retorted as she opened the door, but stayed in the shadows.

"Yes." Forte said.

This meant that they were going to now have a moment alone and hopefully wouldn't be interrupted by Simon or anyone else.

"Shut the door." Cherry demanded.

Forte didn't know where this was leading up to and closed the door behind him and sat on the bed, rubbing his head.

"What's wrong, baby?" Cherry cooed. "You look stressed..."

Forte sighed. "Just... I've been putting her to bed for eight years without you... She's never been this restless... She reminds me a lot of you when you were younger..."

"Interesting..."

"I'm serious." Forte said.

"It's not all bad, is it?" Cherry asked as she kept herself hidden.

"It is..." Forte rubbed the back of his neck. "I never thought I would end up here..."

"There's one part of me I know you still like."

"Being?"

Cherry walked over, wearing her old Halloween costume which was a sexy French maid. "That no matter how many years go by, I'll still always look like this..."

Forte had forgotten his point as he was stuck on her and this evening just got more interesting. Until the next morning when they had to take Felicity to the airport to join the kids to going to Paris, France. And where this trip to Paris would be one that would change the lives of the Finster family for the better and would yet again be a trip none of the kids would ever forget.


	2. Chapter 2

Due to the flight being long, they had to get up early. Stu was called specifically and he brought everyone with him for a vacation, but due to being a toy maker, he was asked to fix the robot for EuroReptar Land which was a Japanese theme park, built into France due to the popularity of Reptar for kids everywhere. Eloise was nervous about traveling without her nanny around, but once she saw her cousins, she smiled instantly and ran to them.

"Hey, Eloise!" Akito, Estelle, and Vincent cheered.

"Hi, guys!" Eloise ran to them, wearing a lanyard around her neck.

"Ooh, what's that you're wearing, Eloise?" Estelle asked while carrying her Pokemon egg in it's glass container.

"Huh?" Eloise was confused, she just wore what she always wore, then remembered her lanyard. "Oh, this is a lanyard," she explained and showed it to them. "It has my name on it, the hotel's phone number, and I have to wear it because I'm riding the plane all by myself."

"Cool, it looks great on you." Vincent said.

Eloise then noticed the Pokemon eggs Akito and Estelle were holding in their glass containers. "What're these?' she took a closer look.

"Our Pokemon!" Akito and Estelle cheered in unison.

"Wow, Bruce and Bobby told me about Pokemon!" Eloise grew excited. "I didn't think they were actually real!"

"Yeah, Ash and Emi Ketchum gave them to us." Estelle said with a smile.

"That's so cool!" Eloise held her hands together. "I wish I could have one, but Nanny says that Mr. Salamone would get rid of them, regardless of how much everybody loves my mother and nanny so much."

"Well then, he'd probably be attacked by the Pokemon for the rule, thinking it was unfair." Akito said while holding onto his glass container with his Pokemon egg inside it.

"Well, rules are rules..." Eloise shrugged. "It took a lot of work just to let Weenie and Skipperdy stay with us!"

"I can imagine." Vincent said in response.

Felicity came through the front doors and walked around, a bit timidly. She had never been in an airport before in her whole life.

"Hey, look, there's Felicity." Estelle said.

"HI, FELICITY!" Eloise called.

Felicity shrieked and hid behind someone's suitcase. A man then picked it up and walked away. Felicity saw her cousins and walked over. "Oh... You have frightened me..." she said with a small smile once she saw who it was.

"A little nervous, right?" Vincent asked.

"I have never been in an aéroport before..." Felicity shivered a little.

"Oh, don't worry, it's not all bad..." Estelle soothed.

"Have you guys been in one?" Felicity asked them.

"Yeah, we have, don't you remember?" Estelle asked. "The adventure in New York?"

"Oh, you took the plane?" Felicity asked, she then shuffled her feet. "I do not like heights..."

"It's okay, Felicity, it's not so bad once you get on it, I promise." Vincent assured.

"There's this kid section for lots of kids traveling alone," Eloise added. "I can take you guys there until our plane is called. Remember, we're flight number 4311."

"Yeah!" Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Felicity cheered.

* * *

From behind Felicity, was a ghost type Pokemon, it was a Misdreavus, it was shy and at times would disappear while no one was looking. It was beginning to take a liking to Felicity. Felicity walked, but for some reason, she felt instantly cold. She tried to ignore it as she followed Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise to the kids' section since they were Unaccompanied Minors.

Misdreavus followed them inside to possibly keep close to Felicity and maybe hand her a Pokeball it had been keeping for the right trainer. The five children went into the kids room where many other unaccompanied minors were and they were letting all hell break loose as they were running everywhere and screaming. Misdreavus then dropped the Pokeball, causing it to hit Felicity on the head to catch her attention.

"Oww!" Felicity whined, rubbing her head. She then looked behind her to find who threw it and found the ominous dark ghostly Pokemon that seemed to have a rounded red necklace. "Oh, bonjour there..." she knelt down beside it. "Where did you come from, huh?"

"I-I want you to become my Pokemon trainer." Misdreavus said in Pokemon language before presenting the Pokeball it let hit Felicity's head to catch her attention.

"M-Moi?" Felicity was a little nervous. "Oh, I do not know if Maman or Papa would let me..."

"Please." Misdreavus begged.

Felicity saw of how cute Misdreavus looked as it was begging and just couldn't say no. The girl picked up the ghostly Pokemon before putting it into her Pokeball. "I would love to, but it is really up to them... You can come with me on the ride though to my homeland!"

"I'll show my scary side to them." Misdreavus said, somehow knowing that Cherry and Forte were the ones that found scary kind of cute.

Felicity's eyes widened in slight horror. "Ooohh... You are more frightening than Maman when Papa says something he should not have..."

"I'm a ghost type Pokemon." Misdreavus said.

"I see this..." Felicity smiled as she held the Misdreavus.

Misdreavus began to nuzzle up to her trainer and then looked a little sleepy. Felicity gently placed the Pokemon down and attempted to capture it into her new Pokeball. It was then caught into the Pokeball and after it wiggled three times, there was ping and Misdreavus was officially Felicity's.

"Phew... That was easy..." Felicity felt relieved and picked up the Pokeball.

"Hey, Felicity, what do you have there?" Vincent asked.

"Can we see?" Estelle asked.

"It is my new Pokemon..." Felicity explained to the Fudo siblings. "I have just captured it..."

"A Pokemon wandered into the airport?" Akito was a bit surprised.

"Cool, maybe you'll become a trainer too!" Estelle smiled.

"Oh, I do not know..." Felicity sighed.

Vincent looked a little grumpy again. Great, someone else had a Pokemon now too and it still wasn't him. But then his eyes glowed and he soon saw a Pokemon egg inside a glass case with a Pokeball on top of it with some swirls on the bottom of the egg. The kids all continued to play as Vincent was now given his own Pokemon.

Vincents eyes stopped glowing, returning him back to where they were. "That was weird." he said.

The kids all kept playing.

 ** _'Flight 4311 is now boarding...'_** the intercom announced.

"We better get on board." Vincent said.

* * *

Felicity took shaky breaths as she followed Akito, Estelle, Eloise, and Vincent to the plane. It also looked as though Tommy, Baby Dil, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Angelica were going on the plane too.

"Cool, looks like Tommy and the others are coming too." Akito said.

"Wahoo!" Estelle cheered.

"What're you guys doing here?" Eloise asked with a smile.

"Someone called my dad last night and he's gonna help fix Reptar for their show for all the people in Paris!" Tommy explained happily.

"I'm so excited, I'm going to France and Susie Carmichael isn't." Angelica grinned.

"What?" Estelle asked. "Why can't Susie come?"

All of the kids then entered the plane to take them to Paris. This could only end so well.


	3. Chapter 3

Felicity shook and whimpered as tears came to her eyes. "I want Maman!"

"Felicity, it's going to be okay," Eloise tried to soothe her. "If I can ride in a plane all by myself, you can too and I'm younger than you!"

"Oh, I know it..." Felicity sighed as she held her Pokeball. "I just wish Maman or Papa were here with me right now..."

Just then Cherry and Forte were teleported to two empty seats.

"MAMAN AND PAPA!" Felicity saw them.

"Felicity, please not so loud..." Estelle whispered.

"Oh... Désolé, Estelle..." Felicity replied quietly, then looked to her parents. "What are you deux doing here?"

"Well, you didn't think we'd abandon you, would we?" Cherry folded her arms.

"Where is Simon?" Felicity asked.

"With a sitter." Forte informed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kari McKean was looking after the boy.

"Alright baby, let's have some fun!" the red-headed braces wearing young teen smiled to him. "Why don't we play catch?"

Simon responded by throwing a knife, just inches above her head, startling her.

"Okay... You win..." Kari chuckled sheepishly.

Yeah, this was going to be one babysitting job that Kari was going to have nightmares about.

* * *

"Besides, your mother needs a vacation." Forte then told their daughter.

"You do?" Felicity looked to her mother.

"I'm working myself to death." Cherry said, sounding firm and cold as always.

"If only that were true." Forte murmured under his breath.

Cherry glanced at him, but back to their daughter.

"Um, enjoy the flight, I guess..." Felicity sat back down with her friends and cousins.

* * *

It was getting quite late on the flight, there was a karate movie on the TVs as a flight attendant was walking up and down the aisles with refreshments with anyone who wanted them. During the movie, this inspired Phil and Lil to play with their Robo Snail and Reptar toys.

"Let's hope that this trip has some excitement." Vincent said.

"It should, I've been to Paris before with Mommy," Eloise already knew what to look forward to. "Mostly when I visit her, we go shopping together there, a lot of the birthday presents she sends me are new couture all the rage in France!"

"I hope that means it's good..." Akito muttered.

Phil accidentally dropped his toy. "Whoops... Guess Robo Snail thought he could fly."

A man was pressing a button above his seat, and just as he did, a woman was walking over to join the man sitting next to her as he was playfully tossing up a baby in the air and catching it. The woman smiled and took the baby, happily hugging him.

"Wow!" Tommy was amazed, misunderstanding the situation. "Press a button, get a mommy!"

Chuckie also gasped. "I never saw a mommy button before..."

"Oh, boy, I don't think it's for getting a mother." Akito said.

"Only one way to find out!" Lil piped up as she pressed the button.

"HEY!" Phil yelled out. "I wanted to press the button, Lillian!"

"You want the button, Phillip?~" Lil asked, sweetly at first, then yelled worse than Angelica. " **YOU CAN'T HANDLE THE BUTTON!** "

Suddenly, the flight attendant walked over and she realized she accidentally stepped on Robo Snail, but she was anything but sorry or sympathetic about it. "Oh, look... A toy that was already broken," she looked to the kids. "Unfortunately the union forbids me from picking it up... That's a job for your mommy..." she then walked off.

"Witch." Estelle whispered.

"Tell me about it," Phil scoffed. "Somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Let's try again!" Lil climbed up the tray table.

"No!" Chuckie held her back, grabbing her dress skirt. "Let's not, Lillian... I'll just wait for the 'Bobfather' to bring her, whenever that is..."

"Let's go ask her." Tommy suggested.

Felicity looked around. "Where is Angelica anyway?"

"She sneaked behind that curtain over there." Tommy pointed to the first class section of the plane.

"But that's the first class section, she shouldn't be there." Akito said.

* * *

The kids poked their heads into the curtain as Angelica was wearing headphones, leaning back in her chair with a pillow and kicking the back of a poor guy's seat which was enough to make him throw up. Felicity saw the cord the headphones were plugged into and unplugged it.

"Hey! What's the big idea?" Angelica narrowed her eyes to the group of kids that were younger than her, except for maybe Vincent.

"What are you doing here?" Vincent asked.

"Can't you see this is the no dumb kids section?" Angelica scoffed, putting her hands behind her head as she tried to relax.

"Sorry, Angelica..." Eloise shook that off. "But, we were wondering when Chuckie's new mother was coming."

"I'm workin' on it," Angelica nearly smirked. "And I almost had a good one, but then I got so hungry, I just had to sit down."

"Maybe you need a nap." Chuckie suggested.

"Or cookies." Angelica grinned.

"Or cookies..."

"And ice cream."

"And ice cream!"

"Which happens to be in that kitchen up there." Angelica pointed them away to have them serve her.

"No way, Angelica, we are not serving you." Vincent said.

"Too bad... And I had a great mother in mind for Chuckie..." Angelica guilt-tripped.

"Come on, you guys!" Chuckie told the others and went off with them.

Angelica cackled. "Finally, some service around here!"

Of course, Phil and Lil were only interested in the stuff that was left on the floor.

"This is going to backfire on you." Vincent said.

* * *

Eloise helped Chuckie and Felicity up the serving kart, but this made them wheel down the aisle as the flight attendant looked after more people. This made people wake up and see the two kids and it wasn't looking very good so far. Chuckie crashed against seats and Felicity accidentally hit a storage bin on top of the seats and made several bags fly out. Tommy went after them with Akito to stop the madness, but Felicity and Chuckie yelped as they crashed against Angelica on her stomach.

" **FINSTER AND FORTE!** " Angelica snapped at them.

"I told you that this would backfire on you." Vincent said.

"Thanks a lot, butt-heads..." Angelica grumbled as they were all kicked out of the first class section.

It was getting quite late, so it was around time for sleep time for everyone. Betty took Phil and Lil, Didi took Tommy, and even Cherry and Forte took Felicity to make her more comfortable. Chuckie watched them go, but sadly held his homemade teddy bear and stared out the window as he could have sworn there were cloud images there were him with his mother when he was a mere newborn baby.

Estelle felt sad for Chuckie and hoped that his new mother would be in Paris. Eloise patted Chuckie, yes, her mother was not dead like his, but she rarely saw her own, she could actually relate. Didi smiled as she tucked in Baby Dil as he slept peacefully and quietly. Akito and Estelle slept with their Pokemon eggs along with their parents. Everyone slept and some woke up as they were now landing in Paris, France.

* * *

"Paris looks very different right here..." Felicity said as she looked out the window with her parents.

"This is what France looks like in the 21st century, Feli," Forte told his daughter. "Your mother and I honeymooned here after I proposed to her."

"Aw!" Estelle said.

The plane soon landed and they could finally come into the land known as Paris, France and relax for a change from that eleven hour flight.

"Cool." Vincent said.


	4. Chapter 4

Once they all landed, they got out of the plane and got ready to meet out of the doors of the new airport. There was a man wearing a Reptar hat and held up a sign to get the Pickles family over to him. They all left and there was a familiar blonde-haired woman with a floppy pink hat in a white fur coat.

Eloise recognized her instantly and ran over to her. "MOMMY!"

Darla turned her head and picked up her daughter, hugging her instantly. "Oh, Eloise, I've missed you so much..."

"I've missed you so much too, Mommy." Eloise said.

"Hey, Darla." Atticus said, smiling.

"Hello there..." Darla smiled at her family, gently setting Eloise back down. "Oh, I didn't know you were all coming."

"Of course we wouldn't wanna miss out on seeing you," Mo giggled. "Are we going to stay at a hotel?"

"Yes, but I'm staying in a very exclusive hotel," Darla took her hands. "Of course, due to me being rich and all... Jenny's parents are such perfect lady and gentlemen."

Vincent blushed slightly. "Is Jenny still here?"

"Yes, I'm not sure where, but her mother wanted to take her for a shopping day today, but they should be back in time for dinner." Darla assured.

"Great." Vincent said, blushing again.

Darla then looked and saw that Akito and Estelle both each had a Pokemon egg. "Dears, what on Earth are those things?"

"Pokemon eggs." Akito and Estelle told their aunt.

"I have one too... Only, mine is trapped inside this ball thing." Felicity showed her Pokeball she got from the airport back home.

"Oh, Felicity, your Pokemon is in its Pokeball." Estelle explained.

"Just no training in the hotel," Darla advised the children. "I don't want to have to pay for any damages."

"Yes, Aunt Darla." the kids replied.

"Mommy, can we please, please, please go to your hotel now?" Eloise asked, excitedly.

Darla chuckled. "Yes, you may... Come along then."

'This is going to be so exciting, I just know it.' Estelle thought.

* * *

Darla let them take a bus over to her exclusive hotel and pointed out famous sights of Paris. Eloise was excited to be in Paris with her mother, it was one of the things she loved to do with her. Estelle and Akito were amazed by how beautiful Paris looked as they showed their Pokemon eggs as if they could see what was going on.

Darla smiled at their excitement as they went along. There was a purple poodle in a blue studded collar that seemed to escape from a building and was on her way to run away from any dogcatchers one of which was having trouble trying to catch the poodle. Vincent was so excited to see Jenny again and hoped that he would get his own Pokemon or Pokemon egg.

Darla soon had them all back and took them to the very exclusive hotel in which only the rich could stay in. Eloise thought this looked a lot better and fancier than the Plaza back home.

"Darla Fudo checking back in with family." Darla told the concierge.

"Pleased to have you back, Miss." The concierge said.

"Why thank you." Darla took the key and led her extended family to the elevator to show them around to the exclusive floor.

"Mommy, do you live in the tippy-top here too?" Eloise asked her mother.

"Why yes, I do." Darla smiled to her daughter.

"I wanna be like you when I grow up, Mommy... Everyone loving me and giving me all sorts of stuff!" Eloise really admired her mother.

Darla showed them their own separate rooms and they would be close together, but of course, she would stay with Eloise.

* * *

When the Fudos went to their room, they saw a familiar eight-year-old girl with red hair, but it was covered with a fluffy purple French beret. "Vincent?"

"Jenny?" Vincent asked, acting surprised.

Jenny walked over with a smile. "I just got back from shopping with my mom. What're you doing here?"

Vincent began to explain of what he and his family and the Fortes were doing there.

"Oh... Maybe we could hang out?" Jenny offered.

"I'm sure that would be okay..." Vincent smiled back to her. "Um, I like your hat..."

"Thanks... It's a French beret," Jenny smiled as she patted herself on the head. "I guess here though it's just called a beret."

Vincent wanted to take Jenny out for the time of her life, but he couldn't abandon his family. He looked back to them, but then took Jenny's hand. "Why don't we go out and explore?"

"Oh, sure... But what about your family?" Jenny asked in caution.

"I'm sure this won't take long." Vincent smiled and went off with her.

The two kids giggled and went off together as Darla was showing the family their rooms. Estelle and Akito looked back and saw Vincent and Jenny leaving for a time of their lives and decided to not ruin it for the happy young couple.

"Can we go exploring?" Felicity asked.

"I'm not sure if it's good to let a bunch of little kids go off by themselves..." Cherry sounded worried for a change.

"I know this woman named Kira Watanabe who loves kids, she's in work now, but maybe they could meet her since Stu Pickles has to meet her boss anyway." Darla suggested.

"Oh, can we?!" The kids minus Vincent and Jenny begged their parents.

"Just be safe and stick together, okay?" Mo advised. "The streets are dangerous... Trust me." she never forgot, even as an adult she remembered what it was like to grow up on the streets, especially late at night which is why she always kept a knife on her, even when she would walk the dogs for her adoptive parents.

"We will." the kids promised together.

"I'll take them there, you guys get comfortable." Darla told the parents of the children, holding Eloise's hand and taking them out of the hotel.

"Yay!" The kids cheered.

"Can me, and Akito take our Pokemon eggs with us and can Felicity take her Pokemon?" Estelle asked.

"Just don't use them to fight each other with Kira or any other adults." Atticus said sharply.

The kids agreed, they collected their Pokemon and followed Darla to see more of Paris. The adults didn't even seem to notice that Jenny and Vincent were missing. Just as they came out, there was Stu Pickles and Chaz Finster going with their kids, Phil, Lil, and Angelica.

* * *

Darla decided to drop off the kids with Kira and the others and decided to get back to the hotel, but was distracted by Angelica's parents. "Where are you two off to?"

"The boutique," Charlotte smiled, trying not to get starstruck by the sight of Darla. "Would you like to join us?"

Darla smiled and joined them. "Alrighty then!"

"Perfect, this way we can get better acquainted." Charlotte said.

The adult woman began to make their way to the boutique while the kids followed Stu and Chaz. The kids were excited and surprised to see their friends and they all went into the elevator, now going up after Darla went off with Drew and Charlotte.


	5. Chapter 5

"Gee, Stu..." Chaz looked at the rollercoaster that was being ridden in front of them. "Seems kinda odd to have a Japanese theme park in the middle of Paris."

"Hey, it's a new century," Stu shrugged as he held Dil in his arms. "Just go with le flow."

The bell dinged as the elevator let them all out.

* * *

"It's nice to see you kids with us, but I have an appointment." Stu told Estelle, Akito, Felicity, and Eloise.

"Bonjour... Welcome to EuroReptar," Kira walked over with a clipboard. "And one of you must be Mr. Pickles."

 _'This must be her.'_ Akito thought.

"That would be moi," Stu smirked, showing off his French skills. "And this is my good friend, Charles Finster."

Chaz gave a friendly smile, then looked down to his son. "And this is my son, Chuckie."

"Hi, Chuckie!" the woman bent down to his height with a soothing, motherly smile. "Oh... I like your bear..."

"Um... Thank you..." Chuckie said, as loud as he could for her to hear as he clutched his homemade stuffed bear.

This made the other kids smile, she seemed really nice and comforting.

"What sweet children," the Japanese woman smiled fondly to the group. "Is this your first time in Paris?"

As the adults were talking and the kids wanted to explore, Angelica decided to wander off on her own, which led the others with her.

"She seems like a really nice person, not just outside, but inside as well." Estelle said, holding onto her egg.

"Is that a Pokemon egg?" Kira noticed.

"Yes it is," Estelle answered with a smile. "My brothers have some too."

"Before I got married, I used to take care of Pokemon," Kira smiled at her memories. "I was a candy striper for Nurse Joy."

"What's a candy striper?" Eloise asked.

"It's basically a young volunteer for a nurse in the hospital or a retirement home," Kira explained with a smile. "I was basically an apprentice."

"Cool." The twins said in unison before their Pokemon eggs glowed once and then stopped.

Kira smiled as she rubbed the eggshells. "I hope they become wonderful and special Pokemon..."

Akito and Estelle smiled, then went to catch up with their curious as monkey friends.

* * *

Angelica looked around the other room, but was more interested in a bowl of fancy and exotic chocolates and decided to have some for herself, her greedy sweet tooth acting up again. None of the kids were following her as they found what was surprising as they saw a robotic Reptar's head without it's body.

"Reptar's here..." Lil sounded surprised.

"I wonder if the 'Bobfather' had anything to do with this." Phil looked to his sister.

Akito and Estelle shrugged.

"Look guys, it's a pool!" Tommy rushed with Felicity and Chuckie to a little koi fish pond.

"No, Tommy, this isn't a pool, it's a koi fish pond it's where people put their pet koi fish in." Akito explained.

Tommy was going to play in it anyway.

"Hey, are you gonna share those?" Eloise folded her arms to Angelica.

"Maybe~..." Angelica held the bowl as she started to eat the sweets in it.

"Angelica, don't be selfish." Estelle glared at her.

Phil and Lil joined the boys by the pond as the fish were swimming around.

Angelica kept eating until she heard footsteps. "Quick, hide!" she called, grabbing the bowl and hiding under a desk.

Estelle and Eloise weren't sure where else to go, so they followed her.

 _'I am just going to regret this afterwards.'_ Estelle and Eloise thought as they followed Angelica.

There came a couple of unfamiliar adults, a man and a woman. The woman opened the doors and shrieked in disgust and anger once she saw the kids roaming about.

"Where did zhose wicked little bookends come from?" the woman acted like children were diseases. She then gasped and rushed to Akito, Felicity, Tommy, and Chuckie by the pond. "What have you done to my priceless collection of goldfish!?"

"Oops, we're sorry, ma'am, we didn't know they were your koi fish." Akito said apologetically as he bowed his head towards the woman.

"I told her to get zhe piranha." the man murmured.

"Jean-Claude, call zhe dogcatcher, call zhe exterminator, do somezhing!" the woman was still frantic.

"Oui, Madame," the man nodded to her, then yelled at the top of his lungs. " **KIRA!** "

The Japanese woman walked in and collected the kids to bring them out of the forbidden office. "Come along, children..." she told them, still cooing, even if they were in trouble for being there, then looked to the woman in charge of her. "Um, Madame? Mr. Pickles is here..."

"Oh good, send in zhe clown..." the woman grumbled as she went to get to her chair and desk as Kira left with the kids.

"Hey, he's not a clown." Akito said, wanting to give that woman a piece of his mind already.

"Come along, dear..." Kira took Akito's hand, taking him out as well.

Stu walked in as the woman sat down at her desk, so far not noticing Estelle, Eloise, or Angelica.

"So..." the woman greeted. "If it isn't our brilliant designer..."

"Well, I wouldn't say brilliant..." Stu smiled, amused.

"Neither would I..." the woman said under her breath, but Stu was able to hear it.

Estelle and Eloise did too and they glared up at the woman, but kept hidden.

 _'I would just love to give that witch a piece of my mind.'_ Estelle thought.

Kira came out with the kids as Chaz carried Dil and he played with a light switch, eventually breaking it off by accident.

"Why don't we take the kids to see the princess parade while they get better acquainted?" Kira suggested.

"Oh, please, Dad?" Chuckie pleaded his father.

"The kids would love that." Chaz smiled at the idea.

The kids then cheered as Kira decided to walk them out to check out this so-called princess parade.

"What is a princesse parade?" Felicity asked Kira.

"Yeah, because this is the first time we have ever heard of it." Tommy said.

"You'll all love it," Kira smiled to the kids. "I'll show you as soon as we get there."

"Oh, a surprise!" Lil cooed.

"I like surprises." Akito smiled.

* * *

While they were leaving, the woman was insulting and being ungrateful towards Stu and shooed him out while she looked like she was just about to have an aneurysm, even Angelica was shocked and alarmed by her anger and bossiness. Stu then left to get back to work, a bit nervous and just went out the door as she said.

"Sorry to interrupt your episode, but it's the boss on the phone." Jean-Claude told the woman.

"Oh, Monsieur Yamaguchi!" the French woman greeted the Japanese man while Angelica continued to pig out on the chocolates and gave Eloise and Estelle the ones she didn't like.

'Wow, this guy must be really important.' Estelle thought as she peaked out a little so she wouldn't be seen to see who it was.

" ** _As you know, I'm stepping down as president of Yamaguchi Industries and I've begun a search for my replacement._** " the Japanese man told the French woman.

"Splendid," the woman stood up with a gloating smile. "I accept."

" _ **You are one of the many under consideration.**_ " Yamaguchi told her.

The woman gasped as she was fearing she may not become the replacement.

 _'Please don't let her be picked...'_ Eloise could see the bad in this woman, she was a lot worse than Prunella.

The Japanese man then mentioned that the replacement should have a loving family and have the heart of a child, and the French woman made up a lie that she was dating a single father who had a child of his own. This made the president thrilled and he was going to come visit to the wedding and meet the woman's new family. What a big fat liar.

" ** _Oh, and also I have sent you something that you must take good care of until it awakens._** " Yamaguchi said before signing off.

The woman nodded respectively as he went off.

"What now, Pinocchio?" Jean-Claude mocked her as he stood in front of the television screen.

"Let's get out of here..." Angelica whispered to Eloise and Estelle.

The other girls nodded and followed her out, trying to escape as the woman was outraged about not being a mother due to hating children and men found her to be a heartless shrew.

"Zhere has to be a spineless little man with a brat of his own somewhere out zhere..." she looked out the window, then noticed the three little girls with chocolate all over them.

Estelle didn't know what else to do, but protect her Pokemon egg and wave at the woman nervously.

"Bonjour?" Angelica and Eloise greeted nervously.

"My chocolates are in your American little stomachs?" the woman snarled. "Jean-Claude, get zhem back!" she then demanded.

"Open wide,..." Jean-Claude rolled up his sleeve. "Say 'aah'."

"NO WAIT!" Angelica freaked out.

The woman held the girls by the back of their shirts. "You have five seconds to come up with a reason why I shouldn't lock you three up forever and ever..." she threatened, not caring that they were little kids.

'Oh, no, we better think of a good reason why she shouldn't lock us up.' Eloise thought.

Angelica was rambling off random reasons, very scared.

"Tick-Tock..." the woman firmly waved her finger.

"And we know where you can find a spiny little man with a brat of his own!" Angelica blurted out, referring to Chuckie's widowed father.

The woman smirked with a dark chuckle, setting them back down on the floor gently. "I think I just made friends."

 _'Well, this might not be the right woman for Chuckie's dad, but at least we're not going to be locked up forever and ever.'_ Estelle thought.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back at the parade..._**

The kids were excited, they saw floats of their favorite characters, and even Reptar and RoboSnail made an appearance. Japanese women waved their fans in their kimonos and Geisha wigs. Men were carrying traditional and cultural flags behind them.

"Wow, isn't this neat, Chuckie?" Akito asked in delight.

"I don't know..." Chuckie mumbled. "There's somethin' weird about a guy in a ponytail and a dress."

"I have to agree, that looks just plain weird." Vincent said.

Kira saw Dil was a little uncomfortable, but she gave him a tight, though still comfortable hug.

"Golly, Kira, you're a natural!" Chaz was impressed with the woman's maternal skills.

"Well, I have a beautiful little girl to thank for that," Kira giggled. "Kimmy... She's almost eight."

"So's my Chuckie," Chaz smiled, ruffling up his son's hair, then got a little nervous around her again. "I mean... Not a girl, but... Well... You know."

Kira giggled, she then looked to a distance and smiled, she knew the kids would like this. "Oh look, the princess is coming!"

"Le Princesse?" Felicity got interested.

"Where, where?" Lil asked, trying to look for the princess Kira mentioned.

"Over there," Kira pointed for the children to see. She then decided to tell them the story of the princess as the float was on its way over to them. "Once upon a time, there was a mighty dinosaur named Reptar."

This made the kids look a little worried, knowing how bad dinosaurs could be. This was making Felicity think of the story that her father told her about how Belle and Adam came together and how Belle had to break a spell, many years before she was born.

"Everyone ran away from him, except the beautiful princess," Kira continued. "She was not afraid, because she could see that Reptar was not vicious. He was lonely and unhappy..."

"Like King Adam..." Felicity whispered as she tugged on her pigtails as the princess was coming by with sparkling confetti for everybody.

"So, she promised to take care of him," Kira concluded. "And keep him safe, and loved, forever and ever."

The kids saw the princess as she tossed the confetti to them with a sweet smile.

"Forever and ever..." Chuckie whispered to himself.

"Sounds like the princess was a very kind and caring person." Akito said.

"Mm-hmm..." Tommy nodded in agreement.

* * *

Back at the office, the girls learned the woman's name was Coco LaBouche and they were being bribed with ice cream sundaes.

"My mommy says that Mr. Chuckie's Dad is so desperate that he'll marry the first woman who pops the question!" Angelica said as she stuffed her face with Eloise and Estelle.

"Excellent!" Coco cheered with an evil smile. "Now, all of you run along before you give me lice."

"Hey, what do we get out of this deal?" Angelica asked.

Coco laughed, looking back to them. "Why should I give you three anything?"

"Oh, because if you don't, we'll tell everyone why you're really wanting to marry Chuckie's dad." Estelle smirked at Coco.

"An extra scoop for cunning." Jean-Claude commented as he gave Estelle extra ice cream.

The woman came back, trying to be charming. "Tell Aunty Coco what you desire..."

Angelica looked out the window to see the passing parade, it looked very awesome.

"What if we had our own parade floats?" Eloise suggested.

"Yeah, our own parade float with matching ponies!" Angelica started.

"And a fashion show where I can do my ballet!" Estelle added.

"Yeah that, and let us be the flower girls at your wedding!" Angelica finished, folding her arms with Estelle and Eloise, looking like their own little girl squad.

"And who says Americans are greedy?" Coco chuckled. "I will take care of it, Angelique, Eloise, and Estelle. Jean-Claude, find out where our guests are dining tonight, love is on the menu."

"What if we find out for you, ma'am?" Estelle asked.

"You all better get going..." Coco took them out of her office and shut the door behind them.

"I guess we can't help..." Eloise shrugged her shoulders.

"What do we do now?" Angelica asked.

Estelle shrugged. "Look for the adults?"

* * *

All three of the girls then went to find Chaz, Kira, and the rest of the kids. Kira was now with them though, she had to finish up some work and then pick up her daughter from daycare. Darla and Charlotte were wearing new dresses and make-up.

"Oh, Mommy, you look so pretty!" Eloise beamed up to her mother.

Darla chuckled, bouncing her hair. "It was Charlotte's idea."

"And I'm so glad I came up with the idea, you now look absolutely fabulous." Charlotte said.

Darla giggled with her new friend. Eloise and Angelica smiled to their mothers.

"Um, where is Mr. Finster and everybody?" Estelle asked.

"They're at their hotel, dear," Darla informed. "We're gonna meet them for dinner in a couple of hours though."

"Cool." Estelle said.

The kids joined their parents back at the hotel. Angelica tried not to reveal anything about what happened to her, Estelle, and Eloise today, that might be bad, but it'll be a nice surprise since they were getting something out of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Darla laughed as she was listening to her daughter's stories at the Plaza Hotel and what happened. "Oh, I don't know if Nanny told you this, but I was a lot like you when I was a little girl myself."

"She did." Eloise giggled.

Cherry was brushing Felicity's hair, but her daughter was yelping in slight pain.

"Maman, it hurts!" Felicity cringed.

"This is how my mother did it for me..." Cherry said as she brushed harder.

"Really?" Felicity asked. "Why would she brush your hair so hard?"

"Because it wasn't brushed every day and it was the only way to get the tangles out." Cherry continued.

"That makes sense... I think." Felicity said.

"I just noticed something, have any of you seen Vincent?" Mo asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Forte asked as he was getting his bed comfortable, even he didn't need to sleep in it, he just wanted to make sure it was comfortable enough for Cherry.

"I thought he was with you guys..." Mo was starting to sound a little worried.

"He'll turn up..." Cherry said as she clicked buckles into Felicity's hair to make her trademark pigtails.

"I hope he's okay." Mo said.

* * *

While this was all going on, the thing Coco was going to watch over and take care of showed up with a man, it was a Pokemon egg in a glass case, but then, somehow he was able to accidentally lose his grip of it and it started to roll out of control. Luckily it was heading for Vincent and Jenny. As it did, the others met the Pickles, DeVilles, and Finsters to a restaurant called Sushi Karaoke.

"Why are there Japanese things in France?" Cherry asked once they sat down with their food.

"Why are things in America made in China?" Forte rebutted.

Cherry glanced at him, her eyes slightly narrowing. "Touché."

"YOU FOOL!" Coco snapped at the man.

"My apologies, Miss LaBouche..." the man stammered.

"I do not have time for zhis anyway... I have a dinner to crash... I mean, I am invited..." Coco smirked, then walked to the restaurant to meet Chaz and woo him so he'll marry her.

"I shall try to find it before it hatches." The man said before covering his mouth.

Coco luckily didn't hear that as she wandered off. Jenny and Vincent continued to travel around Paris and ran into the poodle who was running away from the dogcatcher earlier.

* * *

"Excuse moi," the poodle sniffed them. "I am looking for a male Siberian Tiger Hound who goes by the name of Èpi."

"Never heard of him, sorry girl..." Vincent shrugged.

"I think she means Spike," Jenny looked to him, then back at the female poodle. "Spike?"

"Oui, oui, I would very much like to see him again..." the poodle sighed, she didn't seem surprised that humans were talking to her. "He was zhe only nice chien I have met so far..."

"I'm sorry, we haven't seen him." Vincent said.

Then out of nowhere, the Pokemon egg in the glass case and seemed to roll off the edge of something and landed right into Vincent's opened arms.

The poodle looked a little startled.

Jenny looked at it. "It's a Pokemon egg..." she whispered in slight shock.

The egg was hopping a little in Vincent's hands.

"I think it's about to hatch!" Jenny was a little nervous, scared, and excited at the same time.

The egg then glowed brightly this was the third time it had glowed.

"Uh-Oh, it _is_ about to hatch." Vincent said before setting the case down and then opening it, so then the baby Pokemon would have room to move around. He grabbed Jenny's hand and backed up away with her.

The poodle gasped and ran off, hiding. That was, until she felt sniffed on her behind. She turned her head and saw Spike, Tommy and Dil's dog, and they both sniffed each other. Spike wagged his tail and the poodle wagged hers back. They both then smiled to each other and wagged their tails as they seemed to also be in love. The pokemon egg continued to glow until it stopped and showed a Vulpix, telling you the egg hatched as it faced Vincent, thinking he was it's father.

"Vincent, you okay?" Jenny rubbed her eyes from the bright glow.

"Fine..." Vincent looked to the fire fox Pokemon. "Um, hello?"

The Vulpix smiled, coming closer to him. "Dada..." it nearly muttered in Pokemon speak.

"Excuse me?" Vincent raised an eyebrow to it.

"Dada..." the Vulpix came closer and nuzzled with the boy.

"Aw! He thinks you're his daddy." Jenny said.

"Yeah, but me? Oh, wait ,when a Pokemon first hatches from its egg, the first thing it sees will think that is it's mother or father." Vincent said before picking up the Vulpix and then picked up the Pokeball that was on top of the case.

"Lots of baby birds are the same way." Jenny added.

"Dada..." Vulpix cuddled against Vincent's face.

"Okay, I'll take care of the little guy." Vincent said.

"That is a big responsibility." Jenny warned him.

"I know and I'm willing to take responsibility of this little guy." Vincent said before looking down at the Vulpix.

Vulpix smiled, it then looked to Jenny. "Mama?"

Jenny's eyes widened and she blushed. "Umm... Hello there..." she chuckled sheepishly.

Vulpix smiled and looked to Jenny and Vincent together. "Mama and Dada."

"Oh, looks like Vulpix thinks we're his parents," Vincent said. "This might be a problem now."

"We shouldn't ruin it for him though..." Jenny gently petted the Pokemon on the head. "He's so cute..."

Vincent shrugged and decided to go along with it for both their sake. "Very well..."

"Are you hungry, little guy?" Jenny cooed. "Let's get him some food..." she reached into her pocket and took out a golden twinkled credit card.

"Whoa, you have a credit card?" Vincent was shocked.

"Yeah, doesn't every kid our age?" Jenny asked like it was a regular thing due to being a rich girl.

"Wait, we don't know what Vulpix eat." Vincent said out of concern, fearing the food they might feed Vulpix might poison him.

"What do Pokemon eat?" Jenny asked, tucking her credit card back in her pocket.

"I think we should ask Akito and Estelle, they might know." Vincent said.

"Come on then, let's find them." Jenny said, carrying the Vulpix in her arms.

Vulpix purred, feeling warm and comfortable around the girl.

Jenny giggled with an always friendly smile. "Reminds me of when we found Oliver."

"Yeah." Vincent said.

Luckily, they didn't have to look far as they found their family at a Japanese restaurant.


	7. Chapter 7

"I don't remember Paris looking like this on our honeymoon..." Forte put his hand under his cheek.

"Maybe they're trying to appeal to the demographic of children who like dinosaurs..." Cherry struggled with her chopsticks, she saw a fly swarming around and she caught it with her chopsticks like in the Karate Kid movies. "Buzz off..."

"Sorry..." the fly buzzed then flew away from their table.

They then saw two familiar kids with one of them, a Vulpix in her arms.

"There you are, Vincent!" Akito was pleased to see hsi brother.

"With your girlfriend." Estelle teased.

Vincent rolled his eyes as Jenny continued to hold Vulpix.

"Oh, Jenny, I didn't know you had a Pokemon." Estelle noticed.

"Mama, Dada." The Vulpix said as he looked up to both Vincent and Jenny.

Eloise giggled a little.

"It thinks you're its parents." Lil smiled to this.

"Yeah, yeah..." Vincent looked annoyed, he liked the Vulpix, but was a little irritated with the teasing of liking Jenny.

Jenny looked ahead. "Oh, I see my parents... I'm gonna go let them know I'm okay, Vincent." she handed the fire fox Pokemon to him and went off real quick to meet her parents.

"Okay, so sense that Vulpix called you and Jenny mama and dada, that must mean that is only a baby and must have hatched from a Pokemon egg." Akito said.

"Yeah, but I don't know where it came from," Vincent said as he sat with the other kids as Phil and Lil drank from their RoboSnail and Reptar cups. "It just landed in my hands."

"Sounds like Superman when he 'flewed' down from his home planet." Tommy replied.

"Yeah, anyways, once it landed in my arms, it started to hatch." Vincent explained, petting the fox Pokemon.

"You'll need information about what to feed him." Estelle said.

"I think I have a book in my bag..." Akito offered.

"He's really hungry... But I don't know what to feed him..." Vincent said as Vulpix was resting in his arms.

"Let's see." Akito said as he began to look through a book until he found what he was looking for.

"This place has the biggest babies I ever saw." Lil took a look at the waiters.

"That's gotta be one stinky diaper..." Phil flinched.

"Those are sumo wrestlers, guys," Felicity explained to them. "They are not exactly warriors, but the biggest and most powerful fighters in Japan... They usually have to knock one or the other out of the ring to win their matches."

"Ooh, I wouldn't wanna go against one of 'em..." Chuckie got nervous as he hugged his teddy bear, he still kept it after all these years and wasn't even ashamed to be out in public with it, it was really, really, really special to him.

"Okay, looks like we need some Pokemon food and the kind of berries." Akito said.

"The berries will have to do for now." Vincent said, setting the Vulpix down on the floor.

"It's karaoke time!" one of the sumo wrestlers called.

Angelica poked her head out from under the table and rushed to join them as they sang Bad Girl. Vincent began to cover Vulpix's ears, so then the singing wouldn't disturb the fox Pokemon's sleep. Vulpix twitched a little as he started to fall asleep, nuzzling Vincent. The wrestlers sang the original lyrics and Angelica decided to join them and put in her own lyrics. However, Drew and Charlotte didn't seem to notice Angelica's singing about how she would eat all the cookies in sight and pick on the 'dumb kids', they just found it adorable.

* * *

"Chuckie, you're in a good mood..." Eloise smiled to the red-headed boy.

"Yeah." Estelle said.

"What's up?" Vincent asked him.

"The Princess..." Chuckie blushed as he hugged his bear. "When I saw the magic sprinkles come from her hand, I knew that she was the one."

"Do you liiike her?" Eloise asked.

"Oh, no, not like that..." Chuckie waved his hand. "I actually want her to do something else for me..." he then smiled with hope.

"Like become your new mom?" Akito asked.

"Yep, she's been everything I've been wishing for, she's real nice, she loves Reptar, and best of all, we could live together happily forever after..." Chuckie smiled, hoping his wish would come true, even if he just told everyone.

The other kids smiled to him and they wished the same for him.

"I feel the same way around Jenny..." Vincent said as he got Vulpix to sleep. "She's a really sweet girl, even though her family's really rich... She acts so motherly with Oliver, he even told me that she's the mother he had always wanted."

* * *

Suddenly, as Stu was eating chopsticks, there came an old, unfortunately familiar face.

"Stuart, what a surprise!"

"She's here." Estelle whispered.

Eloise and Angelica looked to see Coco.

"Who?" the other kids asked.

Stu introduced everyone to Coco and she tried to flirt with Chaz, knowing he must have been the man that the girls told her about earlier that day.

"What are you wearing?" Cherry glanced at Coco's little get-up.

"Zhe latest styles... You should try to not shop in zhe gutter..." Coco grumbled to her.

"Famous last words..." Forte muttered since Cherry looked like she could kill Coco with her eyes if looks could kill.

Chuckie looked a little nervous and scared of Coco after she caught a look at Chuckie.

"I don't like that woman." Akito whispered.

"She is scarier than my mother..." Felicity felt sick to her stomach.

"Madame LaBouche!" a familiar female voice called. "Madame LaBouche!"

Everyone looked to see Kira coming with a little girl who was around the kids' age group.

"Oh, hi, Kira." Chaz greeted, having become friends with the woman.

"What?" Coco did not expect Kira to suddenly show up like that.

"Looks like she didn't expect Kira to come here." Vincent whispered.

Kira handed papers to Coco to make the woman sign them. The Japanese girl saw the kids and decided to go see them while the adults would talk. They all got to know each other a little better and they all became fast friends.

"So, Kimmy, do you, your mom, and dad live in Reptar Land?" Tommy asked.

"Not exactly, it's just me and my mom," Kimmy explained with a friendly smile. "And we live in Paris! But, I get to come here all the time."

"That's nice to know." Akito said.

Vulpix began to yawn, sounding so cute.

"Ooh, a Vulpix..." Kimmy cheered quietly. "Can I pet it?"

"Sure... Just try not to wake him, okay?" Vincent advised.

Kimmy smiled as she came over and gently pet the Pokemon.

"Kimmy?" Chuckie called to her quietly. "Have you met the princess?"

"Sure, lots of times," Kimmy smiled to him, taking his hand and walking him over by the window. "She lives up there in that castle on that volcano and comes out between explosions."

The other kids came to see as there were fireworks that wowed them all, but Chuckie looked jaw-dropped, literally.

"Now we know where to find your princesse maman, huh Chuckie?" Felicity smiled, then turned to him as he looked shocked. "Chuckie?"

"Sorry..." Chuckie looked back, a little frazzled. "I stopped listening after 'explosions'."

"I'm sure you'll be able to meet her." Vincent said.

"I hope so..." Chuckie sighed.

* * *

Back with the adults, Coco was almost done signing papers for her employee.

"Hey, do you think Kimmy would like to come to the park with me and the kids tomorrow?" Chaz asked Kira with an inviting smile.

"What a coincidence," Coco barged into the conversation. "I planned to spend the day with her there myself!"

 _'Okay, this woman is sounding like she's trying to keep Chaz all to herself.'_ Atticus thought.

"Before you guys go to the park, I wouldn't mind if you stopped by to see my work on Reptar and RoboSnail." Stu told the other adults as Chaz, Kira, and Coco were in their own little conversation.

"It's gonna hurt you." Cherry said as she didn't each much of her food.

"It's not gonna hurt... Why does everyone say that to me?" Stu glanced at her.

"Because you always get hurt..." Cherry smirked a little.

"I hate to say this, Stu, but some of your inventions do tend to get people hurt." Mo said.

"Not this time, name one time one of my inventions failed and it ended up hurting me..." Stu looked to them.

Cherry glanced to him. "DactTar..."

"Okay, that one was bad... But it saved the kids from a wolf and monkeys after Dil was born!" Stu defended.

Cherry rolled her eyes.

"Oh, yes, just like with the Reptar Wagon was sooo helpful." Atticus said.

"I'll show you..." Stu glanced at them as Didi soothed him.

"At least someone else admits I'm right..." Drew chuckled, having told his younger brother that for years and now other people were getting in on it.

"So, do you wanna come or what?" Stu asked, sounding like a child making a play date now.

"Sure... I could use a laugh... I always liked physical humor..." Cherry shrugged, folding her arms.

"I'll come too." Atticus and Mo said in unison.

"Thank you..." Stu smiled, then glanced to his brother. "At least _someone_ is being positive..."


	8. Chapter 8

It was getting late now and everyone was full from their dinner.

Jenny was just about to leave with her parents and she noticed Vincent. "Mom... Can I go to the Eiffel Tower real quick?"

"Oh Jennifer, it's really late..." Mrs. Foxworth told her daughter.

"Please Mom, I wanna show... My friend something..." Jenny bit her lip.

Mr. Foxworth looked to their daughter and smiled, she may have been rich, but she asked for so little. "Very well... But make it quick..."

Jenny smiled, she then went to Vincent. "Can I show you something really awesome and romantic?"

"Sure." Vincent said before returning Vulpix into his Pokeball.

* * *

Jenny gently took his hand and nearly pulled him right out of the diner.

"Jenny, slow down!" Vincent called as he tucked the Pokeball in a safe pocket.

Jenny giggled as she kept running with him. She then went into a tower through the door and rushed up the stairs. Vincent watched her go and he saw that he had to chase her and so he did, wondering what this was all about. Once he finally got to the final step, he saw her against a stand and she turned to him and gestured for him to come over. Vincent did that and saw a great view with her.

"This is the Eiffel Tower..." Jenny told him as they looked out with the wind gently hitting their faces and their hair back. "Lots of people come up here for romantic atmosphere... I had always wanted to come up here with someone, but I never thought I would."

"Well, now you do." Vincent said as he held her hand.

Jenny blushed at the hand touching and they looked out with the fantastic view together. "It feels like a dream..." she said softly.

"I know how you feel." Vincent said softly.

Jenny looked to him with a very soft and warm smile, her eyes seemed to sparkle against the moonlight.

"Wow, your eyes are so beautiful tonight, Jenny." Vincent said.

"O-Oh..." Jenny giggled bashfully. "Thank you..."

They then leaned in close to kiss.

"Jennifer, where are you?!" a female voice called, breaking up their moment.

Jenny stopped and sighed. "That's my mother..."

"I'll walk you back to your parents." Vincent sighed, sad that their moment was ruined.

"Okay..." Jenny was sad too, but hid it well.

The two held hands and went down the stairs of the tower.

"Did you like it though?" Jenny asked as they went down.

"I loved it." Vincent said while they went down.

Jenny smiled, glad they got to share that experience together.

* * *

"I'm sorry Jennifer, but it's very late and we should get to bed..." Mrs. Foxworth told her daughter.

"Yes, Mom..." Jenny nodded to her. "Sorry, Mom."

"We'll see each other tomorrow." Vincent said.

Jenny smiled as she went off with her parents. "Take care of Vulpix while I'm gone."

"Will do." Vincent promised her, then went to go back to the hotel where his relatives were.

Once he came back, everyone was talking about seeing Stu's new Reptar model and going to the park with Chaz and unwillingly Coco tomorrow. Oh, well, maybe it'll be better than it sounds.


	9. Chapter 9

"I am not liking that Coco woman, you guys..." Felicity said as she sat with Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise. "She is making me feel scared like she is only using Chuckie's papa..."

"I'm having the same feeling, but for what reason?" Akito asked.

"Who knows." Vincent said.

"Well... Let's just hope it's better by tomorrow..." Estelle said as she brushed her hair down after she took her headband out.

"Estelle's right," Eloise agreed. "Plus that girl Kimmy will be there... She seems very lovely," she then smiled in hope. "Don't you guys think so?"

"Yeah, she's very kind too." Akito said.

They all then quieted down and got ready to fall asleep in their beds.

* * *

The next day, Stu brought them to his new workshop to see what was wrong with the Reptar and what brought him and the others to come to Paris in the first place. He was very angry with their designs and ideas and could see why they were failing. Phil and Lil were however distracted to see RoboSnail and Lil looked like she was in love.

"Why don't you people just follow my design?" Stu sneered as he held a schematic. "I used paperclips and rubber bands for a reason!"

"Why rubber bands and paperclips?" Akito asked with holding his Pokemon egg in its glass case.

"Because they're a lot less expensive than other tools." Stu said as he went to the workers in frustration.

"Looks pretty complicated..." Cherry said icily as she folded her arms, standing next to her daughter.

"Actually it's not," Stu said as he slid on a glove. "You just put the gear on and anything you do, Reptar does." he then moved his arm and so did Reptar.

The others had to admit that was pretty cool.

"It's so simple a child could work it," Stu put the helmet on Tommy's head. "Right, champ?"

"Yeah!" Tommy nodded his head, excited and very happy.

However, when Tommy nodded, a man fell out of Reptar's mouth.

Stu removed the helmet, very nervous now. "Sorry!"

"Whew, that was close." Atticus said.

"Did I say child?" Stu chuckled nervously as Cherry gave him one of those looks. "I-I meant young adult."

"Come on, kids," Chaz told the younger ones. "Let's let Mr. Pickles work and we'll go to the park and have some fun."

"Bye-Bye, RoboSnail... I'll be back soon..." Lil giggled to the robot snail as she left with the other kids.

* * *

Dil was luckily getting used to being away from his parents for a little while of time so when Chaz took him, he didn't even fuss or cry.

Vulpix came out of its Pokeball and jumped into Vincent's arms. "Dada, I love you and mama." he said in Pokemon language before nuzzling up to him.

Vincent chuckled and nuzzled back with him as they were in the park.

Felicity smiled, then looked a little worried as Coco came back in another ridiculous outfit. "What in the whole wide world is that abomination she is wearing?"

"Yuck!" Eloise wrinkled her nose.

"Bonjour, everyone..." Coco came as Kimmy looked like she was being taken against her will. "Ready to go, mon cheri?"

"Let me just get Dilly settled." Chaz smiled to him.

Coco smiled to Dil, attempting to be nice to him, but he had hit her in the face with his rattle, not even he liked her. Vulpix sniffed and attacked Coco, sensing her evilness and not liking her one bit.

"You two are just lawsuits waiting to happen, huh?" Coco mumbled under her breath toward the baby and Pokemon. She then looked cheerful and pretended to be madly in love with Chaz. "Mon cheri, I could listen to your fascinating health history all day."

"Then I'll tell you all about my poor sinus drainage when I get back from the little boys' room," Chaz held the baby boy out to her. "Would you mind holding Dil?"

"Uh... Of course not..." Coco smiled nervously and took him as Chaz excused himself.

"This should be good." Phil whispered to the others.

"I agree, let's drive her crazy." Vincent whispered.

"So... We meet again..." Coco grumbled.

Dil got drooly and started to leak drool over her clothes. Coco tried to be nice to Dil, but he pulled on her lips.

"I don't think Dil likes that lady too much, you guys." Tommy noticed.

"I don't think your brother likes her either." Eloise agreed.

Vulpix then attacked Coco with a Swift Attack and attempted to attack her with a Flamethrower. Coco tried to get Vulpix off from her. Dil then started to cry which annoyed Coco instantly. Coco wasn't sure what to do, but she bounced him up and down in her hands. Dil looked a little sick then and he threw up on the woman.

Chaz came before Vulpix could use his Flamethrower and hugged Dil with a chuckle. "According to Lipschitz, Dilly just gave you a gift."

"You're right, Chuckie's dad." Akito smirked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Coco asked as she tried to get the rotten stain out of her expensive clothes. "After all... Children, zhey are my life..."

This made Chaz's eyes light up. "Hey, I got that poem taped to the refrigerator!"

"Pardon?" Coco looked at him, what poem?

"Oh, didn't you know?" Akito asked. "Chuckie's dad is like a poet." he then added.

Coco murmured something, but the only thing audible was that she claimed it was one of her favorites.

"Wow..." Chaz smiled at that.

"Mr. Finster, can we go now...?" Tommy whined. "We're so bored!"

"Yeah, we wanna move!" Lil added.

"Can we not play or something?" Felicity pouted, though as usual, she sounded more mature than the other kids due to how she was raised.

"Oh dear... They're getting fussy..." Chaz was a little worried.

"Is there a ride we can go on?" Estelle asked.

Coco seemed to pause until she brought up something that sounded a little disgusting. "Ooey Gooey World...?"

"Ooey Gooey World!" Chaz cheered at that. "What a great idea!"

* * *

They all went to this ride called Ooey Gooey World which felt like It's a Small World in Disney World, only with a bunch of slime involved. The kids rode in the back while Chaz and Coco were up front, but Dil was also with them since he was only a little baby.

"Um, Ms. Coco, I recommend that you fire the one that made this awful song." Estelle whispered to the evil woman.

"Believe me, I will..." Coco grumbled, at least a child agreed to it.

"I never been on a ride like this before..." Eloise giggled. "I'd like to take some slime home to put in Edwin's shoes."

"Oh, you're so right..." Lil put some slime in her hands. "It's so soft and 'squishiful'!"

"Let's stock up!" Phil suggested, collecting slime with his sister.

Felicity was a little disgusted with the slime, but she laughed at one small hill in the ride that made the car bump and slime splash onto Coco.

"I hope this ride ends soon." Akito whispered.

"You and me both, bro." Vincent whispered back.

Chuckie got some goo stuck on his glasses due to one of the animatronics playing a trumpet with a bubble stuck in it. "And how exactly am I supposed to find the princess with my glasses all googlied up?"

"Here!" Kimmy took out Dil's bottle and squirted him with the milk.

Chuckie flinched and now he was soaking wet. "Thanks, I guess..."

Vulpix looked out from one window after he was taken out of his Pokeball once they got in the ride to get past security. "There's a castle outside!"

This made the others look.

"Let's go find that princess, Chuckie!" Tommy told his best friend.

"Yeah, this could be the moment you've been waiting for." Vincent said to the red-headed kid.

"You guys, they said to keep your hands and feet inside at all times!" Chuckie told them.

"That didn't stop them." Phil pointed as Eloise and Kimmy were already leaving.

"Come on!" Kimmy told her new friends. "I'll show you the shortcut!"

"Come on, Chuckie, what are you waiting for?" Akito asked.

"Great... Another Tommy..." Chuckie mumbled under his breath, getting free from the ride too.

Kimmy then led them all away.

"I am glad I am wearing bottes..." Felicity said as her boots squashed with every step she took.

"I'm glad we're leaving the ride early." Estelle said.

"That song was driving me crazy..." Eloise groaned.

* * *

Once they got out of the ride room without being noticed, Kimmy looked around.

"This way!" Kimmy pointed, then led them in one direction to very high stairs that led to a huge slide that was unlike anything on the playground.

Felicity looked up and she turned pure white. "H-H-High..." she backed away a little. "High..." she then shook. "HIGH!"

"What's her problem?" Kimmy asked Akito, Estelle, and Vincent.

"She's afraid of heights." Akito explained.

"Yeah." Estelle agreed.

"Are you afraid of ninjas too?" Kimmy asked.

"Ninjas?" Vincent looked to her, then saw there were in fact ninjas after them now. "NINJAS!"

They all rushed up the stairs to get away, following Kimmy. Felicity was still scared, but when she saw the ninjas, she screamed and rushed up the stairs after them.

"Why are there ninjas chasing after us?!" Vincent asked.

"How should I know?" Kimmy pouted. "This never happened before!"

"Ugh... This goo is leaking in my pockets..." Lil whined, she took some out and threw them out.

This made the chasing ninjas slip and fall in the goo, but there still came some after the kids. Kimmy then led them up to an escalator, passing various shopping adults.

"Coming through... 'Scuse us." Vincent said.

Vulpix found these ninjas annoying. Kimmy smiled once she found the slide and went down it with Phil, Lil, Estelle, and Akito. Tommy ran with Vincent, taking Chuckie's hand and going down with him. Felicity picked up Vulpix as she was about to go down, but the Ninjas were close on them and she feared the worst. Vulpix then used Flamethrower on the ninjas and both Vulpix and Felicity went down the slide next. The ninjas growled and cursed in French.

"Surveillez votre langage devant des enfants, vous êtes des idiots!" Felicity scolded before going down the slide with Vulpix.

"In English, please?" Vulpix asked.

Felicity looked at him as they slid down. "Why? I was not talking to you."

"I don't understand French." Vulpix said.

* * *

The kids continued to go down the slide to avoid the ninjas. The ninjas continued to chase after them, but most of them got stuck one dragon tunnel that held them back.

Kimmy led her new friends into an elevator. "I told you I knew a shortcut."

"That was the longest shortcut I ever took." Phil scoffed to her.

"I have to agree with Phil, that was the longest shortcut ever." Vincent said.

Kimmy just shrugged it off.

Felicity rushed with Vulpix. "Waiting for us right now!"

"Yes, we are." Vincent said.

"What took ya?" Akito asked.

"Sorry..." Felicity said as she let the Pokemon out of her arms. "I was a little scared of la glissière."

"She means the slide." Eloise told the others since they didn't speak or understand French.

"Thanks for the info, Eloise." Aktio said.

Vulpix then jumped back into Vincent's arms.

* * *

Once they got out of the elevator, Kimmy led them out and took them to the very top of where the princess was.

"There's the princess!" Tommy pointed.

"Isn't she beautiful?~" Lil smiled.

Chuckie rushed over as the princess was slowly going back behind the doors and they slammed on him before he could see her.

"Oh, no, she's gone!" Chuckie moaned.

"It's alright, Chuckie, all you have to do is go up to those doors and open them and then you'll meet the princess face-to-face." Estelle said, gesturing to the doors the princess was behind.

"You're right, Akito..." Chuckie tried to look serious. "I'm going to do it..." he was on his way, but he stopped, feeling a little nervous. "W-What if she doesn't like me?"

"Coming on, Chuckie..." Felicity tried to encourage him. "You are never knowing unless you try."

Chuckie was nervous, he hugged his teddy bear tighter and walked to the doors, the dragons made him feel a little scared and nervous, they seemed to flash their eyes at him. He was very scared and nervous about doing it, but he had to. It was his destiny. However, before he could, the ninjas came back and scooped the kids all up. Vincent and Vulpix were surrounded, so they just ran as fast as they could and they were going to get help.

"Let us go, you big jerks!" Akito yelled.

The guards ignored him and took him and the others back, carrying them tightly.

"Don't worry, guys, we'll be right back!" Vincent called as he went off with the Vulpix.

* * *

In Ooey Gooey World, Chaz was singing the song while Coco looked annoyed and the ninjas, swiftly and quietly put the kids back without Chaz even knowing they were brought back or even gone.

"At least we didn't have to walk back." Phil shrugged.

"Oh, great, we're back on this ride." Estelle complained as she began to cover her ears to drown out the song from the ride.

There was a small bump and it made Chuckie fall forward toward Coco's drooped sleeve.

"Oh look, mon cheri..." Coco smirked as she saw that happen and smiled to Chaz. "I think he likes me..."

Chuckie looked scared and hid his teddy bear behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile, Vincent and Vulpix went to get some help as the Pickles dog Spike was running away from another dogcatcher.

"Wait, isn't that one of the dogs we met last night?" Vulpix asked.

"Might be... Maybe he can help." Vincent suggested.

Vulpix and Vincent went off together to explore. Spike was sniffing the ground and found the female poodle, they smiled to each other, deeply in love. Reunited and it felt so good.

"Um, excuse me." Vulpix said, politely.

Spike and the poodle paused on their cuddling and looked to the foxy Pokemon.

"Can you help us?" Vulpix asked.

"Ya know, for a second there... I thought maybe your human was talkin' to me..." Spike chuckled, then looked back, seriously. "Are you talking to me? Are you talking to me!?"

"Well, yeah, I can talk to animals... It's a long story." Vincent shrugged.

Spike chuckled.

"Never mind zhat now," the poodle shushed her new lover. "What can we help you with?"

"Ninjas, our friends were taken back to a ride by force by ninjas." Vulpix said.

"Ninjas?" Spike looked to him funny. "Are ya sure?"

"Oh, zhose are zhe security guards." the poodle informed that they weren't real ninjas, they were just fitting the Japanese theme of the park.

"So, mind telling us who they work for?" Vincent asked.

"Le park, who else would zhey work for?" the poodle replied.

"He means the one that sent them." Vulpix said.

"I wouldn't know..." the poodle was unsure. "I am sorry."

"It's alright, I just hope that Coco lady wasn't the one that sent them." Vulpix said, disliking the evil woman.

Fifi and Spike shrugged simply. Vulpix caught a familiar scent and wandered off.

* * *

He ended up in a French park and there was Jenny sitting alone on a bench and she sighed a little sadly.

"Mama!" Vulpix ran up to Jenny.

Jenny looked around, able to understand the Vulpix, then turned to see him coming to her, she smiled and pet him. "Oh, hi, Vulpix..."

The fire fox Pokemon and nuzzled against her, purring. "Mama, what's wrong?" Vulpix sensed that Jenny was sad.

Vincent came to catch up. "There you are, Vulpix... Jenny, why are you here by yourself?"

Jenny sighed a little sadly. "Keeping myself busy... Someone wanted to speak with Mom and Dad, so I came here, but there's not really any other kids I can really talk to..."

"Well, you can come with us as we join up with the others." Vulpix said.

"Oh, only if you don't mind my company." Jenny chuckled.

"We wouldn't mind at all." Vulpix said.

Jenny smiled and pet him once she got off the bench.

"Jenny, maybe I could get you some dinner later tonight?" Vincent offered. "If you want to that is... I mean, I wouldn't want to if you wouldn't want me to, but I'd like to-"

"Are you trying to ask me out?" Jenny gave him a curious look.

"Y-Yeah." Vincent said.

'Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes.' Vulpix thought hopefully.

"I'm flattered..." Jenny gave a small. "We're too young..."

"Age is just a number!" Vincent sounded randomly desperate then.

"This'll be a practice date until we get older." Jenny looked into his eyes, holding his hands.

"Okay, a practice date it will be." Vincent said.

"Deal." Jenny gave a nod.

"Deal." Vincent also nodded.

"Yay!" Vulpix said.

Jenny giggled to him, she then took a walk with all of them back to Ooey Gooey World.

* * *

"Um, Chuckie's dad, someone is missing." Akito informed Chaz as the twin boy smirked at Coco.

"Oh?" Chaz looked around to see who he could have meant.

"And that would be Vincent." Akito said.

Chaz looked around, just as Vincent came with Jenny and Vulpix. "Oh, here he is." he then smiled.

"Great." Akito said.

"You guys wanna ride again?" Chaz smiled to the kids.

Coco shook her head, not wanting to go through that all over again.

"No, thank you, sir." Estelle said.

"I agree..." Coco added in. "Maybe some lunch before we meet zhe ozhers?" she then suggested quickly.

"What a wonderful suggestion, ma'am, I hope you all don't mind if my girlfriend joins us." Vincent said.

"Girlfriend?" Coco glanced down at him, slightly offended.

"Oui, he has a copine." Felicity helped defend.

"Oh... How nice..." Coco rolled her eyes slightly, but Chaz didn't see it.

Vulpix really didn't like this woman.

"I hope it's okay I bring Vulpix with us." Vincent said.

"Just don't let him give me fleas..." Coco grumbled to him. "Or he'll meet my bodyguard."

"Oh, Coco, I didn't know you had a bodyguard." Chaz said to the woman.

"Oh, but of course I do," Coco smiled. "He flew in from Hollywood many years ago looking for work... It was zhe strangest zhing... He claimed to have been flown by on a balloon of a repulsive child..." she then muttered, remembering that estranged story that had to be seen to be believed.

"Um, b-by any chance, was this guy huge and scary and looking possibly like he could crush someone in his hand?" Akito asked, nervously.

"Very much so..." Coco grinned darkly.

Akito and Estelle looked nervous then, they seemed to know who she was talking about.

"Come on, let's get you guys some lunch... I know Dilly's hungry." Chaz smiled as he held the baby and got the bottle ready for him.

"You guys okay?" Phil asked the other twins of their group.

"That bodyguard sounded just like the guy Aunt Darla used to have when she was a little girl." Akito whispered.

"Really?" Chuckie asked. "He sounds scary..."

"Mommy had a bodyguard when she was little?" Eloise asked, her mother wasn't with her often, so she didn't know what her mother was like as a little girl.

"Yeah and where she wasn't as a good person as she is now." Estelle said.

"Mommy wasn't good either?" Eloise started to realize she knew very little about her mother and that some questions needed answering when she would see her mother again.

"It's a long story, we'll tell you later." Estelle said to her cousin.


	11. Chapter 11

Coco and Chaz sat at one table with baby Dil while the kids had their own table and they were given kids meals. Chuckie was still trying to shake off his fear about that scary dragon doorknob when he had a chance to meet the princess, but he chickened out and it got them away. Jenny was coming up to the table and she joined her new friends and boyfriend.

Vulpix began to look hungry and really wanted to try some of their food. Vincent only gave him a little bit of the food, but not enough to make the Pokemon sick. Jenny giggled, she really liked the Pokemon. Felicity, as always, ate very little. And luckily for them, the food really didn't poison Vulpix and then surprisingly, they were given a bowl of Pokemon food. The others wondered how that happened, but shrugged it off as they had their lunch.

"I don't think this lady is right for Chuckie's daddy..." Lil spoke up about Coco. "It might be just me, but she doesn't seem nice..."

"She isn't too much," Kimmy spoke from experience. "She makes my mommy do a lot of crazy things... Luckily though, I can be picked up from daycare and we just go home and it's just the two of us!"

"Cool." Estelle said.

Vulpix began to eat the Pokemon food. Everyone else kept eating until they would finish their lunch and they would continue to go off. Vulpix continued eating until the bowl was empty. They all had a peaceful lunch and it was now time for everyone to return back to where they belonged.

Due to hearing about Coco's bodyguard, Akito and Estelle decided to keep a closer eye on the woman and grew worried, wondering if he was their aunt's ex one back when she had a completely different life and before she met Cherry and Atticus next to those singing and dancing animals who made it big at her newest movie premiere.

* * *

Vincent was going to be a little later, he wanted to walk Jenny to where she was staying.

"You don't have to do this, Vincent." Jenny said.

"I insist..." Vincent said to her, he kept Vulpix in its Pokeball so it wouldn't be upset about the two going their separate ways for the evening.

"I had a lot of fun with you..." Jenny smiled to him as they were both glowing by the beautiful and romantic sunset that France had to offer.

"Yeah, I had fun too..." Vincent smiled back.

"I hope we get to spend more time together." Jenny said.

"I'm sure of it... You have a good night..." Vincent smiled to her.

Jenny smiled back. They both looked to the sunset together, even though they were little kids, they found it very romantic. They both then looked to each other and before they knew it, they were kissing each other softly and sweetly. And where nothing was ruining their moment. After the kiss, the two kids blushed and went their separate ways then. Vincent saw the sun was quickly going down, so he rushed so he would be back in time before it get too late to meet back with everybody.


	12. Chapter 12

Meanwhile, Darla was putting Eloise to sleep, something she was able to do during this trip, and would have to be done by Nanny back home.

"Now dear, before you go to sleep, would you like a story or ask me anything?" Darla smiled to her daughter.

Eloise remembered what happened earlier and decided to speak about that. "Mommy... What were you like when you were my age?"

Darla's eyes widened, she had a feeling that someone told Eloise about how she grew up in Hollywood as a worldwide celebrity who was loved by everybody. "Why do you ask, dear?"

"Because Akito and Estelle said that you weren't such a good person like you are now, right after that Coco lady explained about her bodyguard which seems to be scary." Eloise said.

Darla twiddled her fingers. "I see..."

"I'm sorry, Mommy..." Eloise was worried she might have upset her mother. "You don't have to tell me..."

"Oh, no, dear, it's just a long story..." Darla looked back to her daughter. "Eloise, I never told you this, but... My parents died in a car accident when I was half your age and Nanny had to send me to an orphanage since I had no other living relatives."

Eloise's mouth gaped open briefly.

"It was a little rough, a lot of the other kids bullied me," Darla continued to tell her story of her childhood to her daughter. "Especially this redheaded girl, Madison... But one day, a famous movie producer by the name of LB Mammoth came to our orphanage and he was looking for a child to represent since his actors were getting older and people wanted to see a child in the limelight for a change," Darla smiled slightly. "I was the child and I eventually became Darla Dimple: America's Sweetheart, Lover of Children and Animals."

"Wow." Eloise said, sounding amazed.

"Oh, yes, it was a glamorous life though..." Darla smiled. "I had people waiting on me... I was making movies with everyone loving me..."

"What about Mr. Mammoth?" Eloise asked. "If he was like your dad, did you guys spend time together?"

"Oh, no, he was often busy and away a lot while I was with Max," Darla explained, she then thought of something that felt heartbreaking. "No playmates... No school friends... In my room all day with a tutor..." she then noticed that this was just like how Eloise lived in the Plaza, she had no real friends that stayed for very long, Eloise didn't go to school and had a boring tutor in the afternoons, and all she had was Nanny. Maybe she didn't spend enough time with her own daughter even though she was a mother and only made special appearances for Christmas or Mother's Day, not even coming over for Eloise's birthday.

"And who was Max?" Eloise asked.

"He was my master servant," Darla explained once she got out of her system of her lonely childhood and now Eloise was going through just that, especially since Urchin lived in Atlantica. "He often woke me up, fed me, brushed my teeth for me, protect me... Just about everything."

"You sound like you were a princess, Mommy." Eloise actually smiled.

"Oh, you could say I was, but I was a little spoiled brat," Darla admitted. "Sure, on the camera, I was just a plucky and lovable little girl, but off camera... Well, I was a little bit of a monster."

"Oh, my, well, didn't anyone ever stand up to you?" Eloise asked.

Darla tried to think about that a moment. "How do you mean, sweetheart?"

"You know, like, did any go up to you and order you to stop?" Eloise explained.

"Not really..." Darla played with one of her loose curls. "I was stopped though by singing and dancing cats... You don't like cats, do you, Eloise?"

"Not really much..." Eloise shrugged, though she did have a small smile.

"These cats could sing and dance, I know it sounds unbelievable, but it really happened..." Darla said to her daughter. "Danny and Sawyer and their friends, a goat, a hippo, a fish, a penguin, and a turtle."

"Wow, sounds like they are from a book." Eloise said.

"I know it sounds like a story, but it really happened... You can ask your Uncle Atticus and Aunt Cherry, they were there..." Darla told her.

Eloise was still curious. "So, what happened? Did you all become movie stars?"

"Unfortunately no... While they had their fame, I lost mine..." Darla explained. "I kind of did something horrible with Max and got myself into a lot of trouble."

"Wow." Eloise said.

"I didn't think I'd have a happy ending of my own since I got what I deserved," Darla continued. "But then Atticus took me to stay with him and his family and they adopted me."

"I guess you had a happy ending after all, Mommy." Eloise smiled as her eyes felt heavy now.

"Oh, I suppose you could say that..." Darla smiled. "Now it's very late... You better get some rest. Miss LaBouche is taking us to the princess show tomorrow." She then noticed that Eloise had already fell asleep. She smiled fondly, kissed her daughter on the forehead and allowed her to get some sleep and left her daughter's personal room, gently shutting the door behind her as she went to get herself ready for bed.

Everyone was now asleep and where tomorrow was going to be surprising. It was a calm and peaceful night for most, so far for that matter.

* * *

The next morning, Chuckie was the only one not awake and the others woke him up to tel lthem they need to get ready for the Reptar show.

"I'm gonna meet the princess..." Chuckie was excited while he hugged his homemade teddy bear. "I'm gonna tell her how much I want her to be my mommy!"

Angelica had been putting on lipstick and that accidentally made her smudge her face due to the surprise. "You want a _princess_ to be your mom? What about Coco?"

"Who?" the others asked, they did not know Coco by name.

"Chuckie's dad's girlfriend, the Reptar lady, remember?" Angelica reminded them.

"Oh, please, that woman can just get lost for all I care." Akito said, referring to Coco.

"Besides, that lady's not the princess!" Tommy added.

"She is a mal femme." Felicity even insulted Coco.

"Which mean what exactly?" Estelle asked.

"Bad... Female...?" Felicity translated for them the best way she could, due to mostly being raised by her father in her life, she didn't exactly have the best English skills, but he was actually born English and was raised in France.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get the real princess to be my mom," Chuckie smiled at his thouhgts. "I better get her a present... Something nice."

Angelica stormed over to them and put Estelle to her side. "Listen up, 'kids'," she called them kids since they were younger than her. "Estelle, Eloise, and me are supposed to ride in our own parade float with lots of pink carnations and ponies, and you better not mess it up for us, especially me!" she then stormed off, very grumpy right now.

"Boy, I know someone who needs a nap." Phil groaned.

"Sis, what did she mean by you and Eloise?" Akito asked his sister.

"Umm... I don't know..." Estelle pretended to not know when in reality she knew exactly what Angelica meant.

Akito could tell of when his sister was lying and when she was trying to pretend to not know something. Estelle fiddled with her headband a little. They all left the room when Chuckie had to get out of his pajamas and into his day clothes.

 _'This day is going to be surprising and not in a good way._ ' Akito thought to himself.

* * *

Before everyone knew it, it was already dark and time for the show. Chuckie smiled as he saw people going to see Reptar with him, his friends, and family and the sights were just wonderful. There was stomping around and there came a man who was very large and looked like he was as tall as a building.

Darla held Eloise close once she saw who it was. "Max..." she whispered, both shocked and frightened, wondering what he would do and she was surprised that he was still alive after all these years.

"Wow, he is as big as a giant." Vincent whispered.

The kids huddled together, very nervous at the sight of Max. Max looked around them, glaring down at them as he stood by for Coco for when she would appear with Jean-Claude.

"Max..." Darla still couldn't believe it was really him, she wasn't sure how to feel.

"If he tries to hurt anyone of us, I'll make him see stars." Akito said with a fist.

"I don't want you to die..." Estelle told Akito.

Max glanced at the kids, saying nothing. Coco arrived, dressed very oddly in her green, making Chuckie hide away behind his father to avoid her.

"Estelle, did you forget I have the same strength as Dad's which is the strength of Hercules?" Akito asked his twin sister.

"That guy looks stronger than Hercules..." Estelle commented.

"The guy is a giant, Hercules was the son of the god Zues and the goddess Hera, giving the guy god-like strength." Akito reminded her.

"Oh, right, I guess I kind of forgot about that," Estelle said. "But you never know..." she still sounded nervous.

Angelica noticed Coco and skipped to her. "Hi, Mrs. Chuckie's Dad's Girlfriend, so how's our float coming along?"

"Fantastic," Coco sounded sarcastic, but the kids seemed to miss it. "We just have to find zhe matching ponies."

"Cool..." Angelica smiled. "And me, Estelle, and Eloise still get our own parade float if Chuckie's daddy doesn't marry you, right?"

"WHAT!?" Coco glared at her. "Why would you ask such a zhing?"

 _'Uh-Oh.'_ Estelle thought to herself.

"Um... Well... It's a long story, ma'am..." Eloise twiddled with her fingers.

"Yeah... Uhh... The thing is, the Finster kid was kinda thinkin' of having a princess for a mom," Angelica added, picking up her dress skirt to resemble a princess during this explanation, then looked evil a moment. "And let's face it, lady... You're no princess!"

"Not a princess..." Coco glared once she saw the kids go into the theater with their parents. "We'll just see about zhat..."

"Ooh, I smell trouble..." Jean-Claude muttered.

Max growled as he saw the kids go inside. Eloise looked back at Max, but quickly 'skittered' inside with the others.


	13. Chapter 13

The show was going great so far, there was even real fire for the effects of Reptar and the actors sounded convincingly in danger which made the kids believe that it was really happening. Cherry stared at the stage and let out a yawn, leaning on her husband's shoulder.

"Try and show some emotion." Forte whispered to his wife.

"Hypocritical much?" Cherry mumbled.

"Just try to show some emotion while watch the performance." Forte whispered.

Cherry glanced at him, then forced herself to smile which looked like she was going to brutally kill someone out of her own personal amusement or delight.

"Close enough." Forte said.

Cherry stuck out her tongue like a child and continued to watch the performance. Felicity clung to her father at some parts she found too scary.

"Oh, the princess!" a voice on stage called after the fire stopped, showing the leading lady.

"She's so beautiful..." a man on stage added like he had never seen her before.

Reptar stopped his chaos as the princess started to sing how he was no ordinary monster, but a lizard with a heart of gold. Estelle found the princess's singing to be very beautiful. Eloise very much enjoyed it too. Dil even came from hiding behind his rattle and took a watch, enjoying the show as well. Vincent and Akito were even enjoying the show.

Phil seemed to be the only one who had trouble with the show. "I hate it when they sing..." he muttered quietly.

Kira had come with Kimmy and allowed her daughter to join the little group for the show. Chuckie was obviously the one who had the most fun for the show, especially seeing the beautiful princess up close.

"Nothing could possibly ruin this show." Vincent whispered.

The actress for the princess won everyone's hearts, until something seemed to happen. She let out a wail of a scream and she seemed to sound different somehow. Chuckie still loved her though, he even hopped out of his seat and went with his old teddy bear to the singing princess.

"Wow, he's sharing Wawa..." Chaz whispered in surprise, after all, the bear had been his son's best friend since the passing of his biological mother.

"I don't think that's the princess..." Cherry seemed to be the only one to notice the dramatic change.

The princess leaned by Chuckie and revealed her face, it was not the actress for the princess, it was merely Coco! Dil spit out his pacifier in shock.

"Madame LaBouche?" Kira did not see that coming.

"Wow, that is surprising." Akito said.

"That lady's the princess?" Lil asked.

"She can't be!" Tommy protested.

"Bravo, bravo!" Chaz stood up and applauded once the show ended and Coco tried to hug Chuckie, but he didn't want her to. "Oh, how wonderful!"

"You can't be serious..." Cherry glanced at him, the other adults looked at him like he was insane.

"Oh, isn't she wonderful?" Chaz smiled to them. "Guys, I think Chuckie and I are both in love!"

The others just continued to stare at him after the rest of the audience lightly clapped.

"That woman is just pure evil, I just know it." Vincent said.

* * *

After the show, the others went along. Chaz stayed behind a little though, he had something he wanted to ask the woman. Darla had Eloise in her arms and looked wary of Max, but followed the others.

"Don't worry, Aunt Darla, I'm sure that me or Dad could totally beat Max." Akito assured her.

"I just hope you do better than the last guy who disappointed me when he was around..." Darla said to her nephew.

"What happened to them?" Akito asked.

"It... It got kinda ugly..." Darla decided not to go fully into detail, but it was very gruesome looking back on it.

"As in Max." Akito said before making it sound like he was killing someone.

Darla hid a shudder, she like most children was actually afraid of her ex-bodyguard, but she grew over it and he became like family to her since she didn't have anyone else until she met Cherry and Atticus.

"Well, I know that Akito and Dad could totally take him on." Vincent said.

"We'll just have to see..." Darla said to the boys.

* * *

They all went back to the hotel room and Chaz caught up, looking like he was having the best day of his life.

"Someone's happy..." Charlotte noticed.

"What happened?" Stu added.

Chaz had a painful smile on his face as he was overjoyed. "I asked Coco to marry me!"

"You asked her to what?!" Mo and Atticus asked out of shock.

"I asked her to marry me," Chaz grinned. "And she wants to get married tomorrow! Isn't that wonderful?"

This was shocking and terrible news, because Atticus, Mo, Akito, Estelle, and even Vincent could tell that Coco wasn't the right one for Chaz and that he was making a terrible mistake with marrying her.

"We can't ruin it for him..." Cherry said to her extended family, seeming to know what they were thinking. "I'm sure this'll all blow over though..."

"How can you be sure?" Mo looked to her.

"The wicked always gets their 'just reward'..." Cherry assured, using the infamous air quotes.

"Coco also asked if Angelica, Eloise, and Estelle could be flower girls," Chaz then said, and looked to Charlotte, Darla, and Mo. "Is that alright?"

"How wonderful for our little angels!" Charlotte was pleased and hugged her daughter.

Mo hugged Estelle, showing of how pleased she was as well, but inside she was suspicious.

"You're getting married the very next day?" Betty was a little surprised. "Boy, you move fast!"

"She insisted," Chaz smiled. "And I'm just glad we're all together so you can all be here for me... Like you were for when I had to say goodbye to Melinda..." he then smiled sadly about his late ex-wife.

 _'He really is happy about getting married, but it's to the wrong woman.'_ Estelle thought to herself, having second thoughts about what Coco had in mind.

"It's getting late..." Cherry told the children. "You should all rest up for Mr. Finster's big day... We are invited, aren't we?"

"Of course," Chaz smiled. "Even Darla and Eloise will be coming!"

"Okay, we'll get some rest." Estelle said.

"Get some sleep..." Cherry told the kids, she then took the buckles out of Felicity's hair to make the hair go down over her shoulders.

Felicity went with her friends and cousins to get to bed.

"If anyone needs me, I'll be keeping my eyes shut for eight hours..." Cherry mysteriously walked off since she didn't need to sleep anymore.

"Okay." Atticus said.

Everyone went off to go to bed for the evening.

* * *

Felicity only slept for an hour and was unable to sleep anymore, so she tried to occupy herself. She poked her head into her parents' bed and decided to see them.

"Flick, go to sleep..." Cherry told her daughter, not even tired.

"I cannot much longer right now..." Felicity said softly. "Can we do the mother daughter bonding?"

Cherry had a small smile, then they were gone for pretty much half the night.

* * *

Estelle began to have trouble sleeping and began to have second thoughts about the parade and if having a parade of her own with Angelica and Eloise was worth letting Chuckie's dad get married to the wrong woman. Tomorrow was truly going to be a disaster day for all, unless there was someway to stop the wedding. But how?

"*Sighs* I hope that Coco will be showed for who she truly is." Estelle said.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day, it was all about the wedding, everyone had to get into their best church clothes, and Estelle, Angelica, and Eloise were put into flower girl dresses with their own tiny flower baskets. Cherry's dress looked like she was going to a funeral, which many told her upon that, but she took it as a compliment due to how she was.

"We have to tell Chuckie's dad the truth." Estelle said.

"What can we do?" Felicity asked.

"Say fromage!" the photographer called, ready to take their picture.

Everyone huddled together to take their picture, though Coco was not with them, she was just getting herself ready. The picture was then took and the flash was sort of blinding. Cherry removed her sunglasses and put on her regular eyeglasses, she hated the flashes of cameras.

"Maman, it hurt!" Felicity cried.

"I know, dear..." Cherry looked down. "At least you don't have to worry about Picture Day at a public school like a normal kid..."

Didi was talking with Chaz about marrying Coco, even she felt this was going too fast and that she had a funny feeling about Coco, but Betty told her that they were in love and it was meant to be, when in reality, it wasn't. Vincent even thought this was going too fast for Chaz.

"Don't you think you're rushing things?" Didi asked. "Marriage is a big step..."

"Why wait, Deed?" Betty asked. "They're two crazy kids in love, even Cherry fell in love."

Cherry rolled her eyes as she left with the other adults to get attended for the wedding.

* * *

A caterer placed some food out which got the kids' attention and he went back briefly into the kitchen. Tommy picked up his baby brother and let him get some dessert with their friends.

"Sure is gonna be great having my princess mom..." Chuckie smiled, but felt a little sick to his stomach. "Isn't it?"

"Chuckie, that lady is not the real princess, I just know it." Akito said.

"I don't feel so good..." Chuckie frowned.

"Hmm..." Tommy adjusted his tiny bow tie. "Maybe this thing is on too tight..."

Phil and Lil had one of their famous arguments about who would get a certain dessert as they enjoyed them.

Coco came out, wearing a robe and a towel over her head, making the kids back up against each other and Tommy saved Dil before a vase fell down to hit him on the head, but it hit the floor, shattering into pieces. "Do you see zhose sticky fingers?" she got angry with the kids, even if they didn't do anything yet. "Zhose dirty little faces! Disinfect them! And what are you doing with zhat mangy thing!?" she went to snatch Chuckie's teddy bear away from him.

"Hey!" Akito exclaimed. "Give that back to him!"

"How dare you defy me!?" Coco sneered at them.

"You kiddies are in trouble now..." Jean-Claude taunted them.

Akito and Vincent tried to help Chuckie, but Coco was able to grab a hold of the bear, glaring at them. "Jean-Claude, take zhese wretched dust mops away! I will not have zhem ruin my wedding day!"

"Looks like you dumb kids will be missing the wedding." Angelica smirked to the others as she stood with Estelle and Eloise.

"And don't forget zhe big mouths too." Coco pushed the girls to the group.

"My pleasure, madame." Jean-Claude took a firm hold on the flower girls.

"I knew that you couldn't be trusted, you witch!" Estelle exclaimed to Coco before looking to Akito. "Do it, Bro."

Akito knew exactly of what she meant as he began to crack his knuckles and began to roll up his sleeves.

Coco took out a club and knocked Akito out cold. Akito fell to the floor and suddenly, he couldn't see anything and started to black out.

"If you didn't have that club, then Akito would have beat up you, and Mr. Skinny, along with Max." Estelle said.

"Oh, isn't zhat a shame?" Coco just laughed as they were taken away. "Arrievous, peasant children..."

"But what about our float!?" Angelica squeaked. "And the matching ponies!"

"I feel your pain, mademoiselle," Jean-Claude said to her. "Unfortunatly you just got 'le boot'."

"My mother will not approve of this!" Eloise was outraged. "She will sue you for all you're worth!"

"Max, dispose of this one." Coco handed the large man Akito as he was unconscious in her arms.

"Yes, Madame LaBouche" Max said before grabbing the unconscious boy.

Coco chuckled as she carried Chuckie's old teddy bear.

"Madame LaBouche!" Kira came to her employer, outraged.

"Burn zhis hideous, moth-eaten play zhing," Coco demanded, throwing the bear on the floor. "I never want to see it again." she then went into her dressing room and slammed the door to get into her gown.

Kira bent down and picked up the bear, hugging it since it was precious to Chuckie. She had never seen Coco do something truly horrible like this before.

* * *

After Coco got into her outrageous wedding dress that had hints of peacock feathers to look more beautiful, when really, it made her look rather scary, she went to her car with Kira to get to the church to marry Chaz once and for all. Kira wanted to stop the wedding since she knew Coco didn't truly love Chaz or Chuckie, she didn't even know which was which, so Coco threw her out of the car with the teddy bear. Kira used a bicycle to get to Notre Dame this time and hopefully make it in time. Jean-Claude had locked the kids with him into a room and he was going to keep them in there until the time of the wedding.

"I'm sorry, guys..." Chuckie said to his friends, feeling like this was all his fault. "If I didn't want a Princess Mom so bad, we wouldn't be in this terrible place..."

"It's not so terrible," Tommy tried to calm him down and looked up to his dad's robot. "At least we got Reptar to keep us company."

"Angelica, this is all our fault." Estelle said.

"Yeah..." Angelica was actually starting to feel guilty.

Chuckie was very miserable, he still thought Coco was the princess and since he wanted her to marry his dad, he was going to end anything but happily ever after.

Angelica twiddled her thumbs and decided to go to the red-headed boy. "Ah, come on, Finster, don't cry..."

"I can't help it, Angelica..." Chuckie sobbed as tears rolled down his cheeks. "I feel sad!"

"It's actually sort of our fault." Eloise spoke up.

"Yeah." Estelle and Angelica added in.

"What do you mean, guys?" Tommy asked them.

"I'll tell them, now, where do I start?" Angelica started. "It's like this... Mr. Yamaguchi was on TV, and he told the French lady, 'you can't have joy, if you don't got a heart', she had one in a jar, but she needed a scrawny man with a kid and we told her how you wanted a Princess Mom. She was suppsoed to give us our own pony and ballerina float, but she made the whole thing up!"

The others were lost and confused of that explanation. Angelica groaned that she had to explain more.

"We tricked your dad into marrying her!" Estelle and Eloise said then.

This made the others gasp.

"Y-You did...?" Chuckie was heartbroken. "But..."

"Bad Yucky, bad!" Dil was angry with Angelica.

"Pipe down, Drooly." Angelica scoffed at him.

"No, Angelica, he has the right to be angry with us, they all do." Estelle said, feeling ashamed.

"That's one of the worstest things you ever did, Angelica, and you made Estelle and Eloise do it too!" Tommy scolded his cousin.

"I know... It was bad, even for me," Angelica knew she was wrong to do this and her selfish desires got ahead of her. "But sometimes I just can't help myself..."

"We're sorry, Chuckie," Estelle said to the poor boy, she then got nervous and worried. "And poor Akito... I wonder what he's going through right now..."


	15. Chapter 15

In a big black room, Akito was alone, but had a light following him.

"Where am I?" Akito asked. "What's happening?"

 _'Don't worry... Someone will help you...'_ a voice in his mind whispered to him.

"Huh?" Akito asked. "Who said that?"

 _'Don't worry... A friend in need is a friend indeed...'_ the voice cooed.

Akito looked around, all he saw was multicolored leaves flowing around and even spinning in a perfect circle. "Who are you and where am I?" he was still lost.

 _'It's me... One of your old friends...'_ the voice said.

"Who?" Akito asked as he was stuck.

There came a different white spotlight and there came a familiar looking girl in brown furry clothes with long, silky black hair with a toothed necklace, she had a tail and ears that look like a wolf's. This could only be one person.

"Ingrid..." Akito whispered.

"Yes, Akito, so glad you remember me..." Ingrid came closer to him.

"Where are we?" Akito asked her. "And how did you find me?"

"We're in your mind," Ingrid informed him. "You have been knocked out."

"I didn't think that'd hurt me..." Akito rubbed his head, feeling the bump, even in his subconscious. "Augh..."

"Let me get that for you..." Ingrid carefully untied his bandanna and went to heal him with natural herbs and medicine like a Wiccan healer.

"Cool," Akito said. "I just hope that after I'm healed maybe I'll be able to beat up Max and then rescue the others or just leave Max to Dad."

"I'm afraid to say you shouldn't face this Max person by yourself," Ingrid advised. "He's even stronger than you would think... You'll need a team effort to beat him."

"Okay." Akito said.

"You must be careful for you and your family's future... Especially your friends," Ingrid came closer to him. "My tribe's ancestors will fight for you... The late Pocahontas and her son Thomas's spirits live upon to me and my family's blood, especially my Fox Mother. You must heal and this Max will never bother you, especially your cousin Eloise and her mother, Darla."

"Will my father defeat him?" Akito asked.

"Perhaps if you work together..." Ingrid raised her hands and smoke signals came behind her with a couple of wolves, a father alpha wolf with a pup, resembling Atticus and Akito. "After all, the most powerful bond in the universe is father and son or mother and daughter... For family is the most strongest strength anyone can conceive or have with another... To help the other father and son," she then took out rabbit figures who resembled Chaz and Chuckie. "You must help each other... For love is more powerful than death to defeat the greatest enemies..." she then had smoke figures of a wild buffalo that resembled Max, a screechy hawk that resembled Coco, and a sheep that resembled Jean-Claude.

"Okay, I know what I have to do, but how do I find Estelle, Vincent, and the others?" Akito asked.

"You must first save yourself with your merman abilities..." Ingrid replied as suddenly, Akito felt wet and cold.

"Huh?" Akito noticed they were in the water suddenly.

"I know you are the great-nephew of King Triton and Queen Athena," Ingrid said to him. "You must now put your powers into use, as young Melody is doing the same at her own will with her new friends."

"Are you really here, Ingrid?" Akito asked.

"I only exist in Nome with the other animals, Akito..." Ingrid replied. "I also exist as your spiritual guide... And now Akito, you must wake up and escape from your prison before you drown as a human and not as a merman..." she then snapped her fingers.

* * *

Akito's green eyes flashed open as he was revealed to be in a burlap bag and was flowing down a river to drown and then eventually die since his merman tail fin wasn't coming out due to his bag trap and he wasn't even touching the water yet.

"Okay, I think it's time to open this bag so I can touch the water and activate my merman abilities." Akito said before opening up a hole to the water.

The water was rushing rather fast and pushing Akito back, he had to get his feet into the water quick or else he would fall over the waterfall and it would end his young life. He got his feet into the water, turning his legs into a tail fin changing him into his merboy form and able to swim out of the bag and away from the waterfall. The bag was ripped and tattered and flowing down the waterfall.

"Oh, man!" Akito tried to push himself stronger to match the water currents.

 _'You can do it, little one...'_ an unfamiliar female voice whispered into his ears. _'I believe in you...'_

"Ingrid, is that you?" Akito asked while pushing even harder.

The clouds opened up and there was a golden glow within the cumulus, revealing to be a woman with strawberry blonde hair with lime-green eyes who resembled the Queen Ariel.

Akito saw her then. "Athena..." he whispered in slight shock.

'I love you and miss you all very much...' Queen Athena whispered and some golden sparks fluttered over Akito and he felt stronger with the water now, allowing him to swim back into town.

"Thank you, Aunt Athena." Akito whispered with a smile.

Athena waved to him and disappeared with the clouds.

* * *

Once Akito found a street, he grabbed onto it and his tail fin turned back into legs and he panted. "Man... I never wanna do that again..."

Kira was riding by on the bicycle with Wawa in the basket, she stopped once she saw the boy. "Akito..." she whispered.

"Kira! Chaz is marrying the wrong woman and also Jean-Claude has Estelle, Vincent, and the others trapped somewhere, but the adults don't know." Akito informed her.

"I know," Kira said to him. "I'm on my way to the church right now!"

"Mind if I ride?" Akito asked.

"Help yourself." Kira allowed him to and once he was onboard, she continued to peddle off to Notre Dame where the wedding was happening right now.

* * *

In the church, the adults sat by, waiting to get started, there was a slow and miserable song playing while the organ was being played gloomily. Oddly enough, Cherry and Forte weren't responsible for it.

"I have a bad feeling the kids might be in trouble." Atticus whispered.

"That explains why they're late..." Cherry said as she painted her nails into a black widow polish style to pass the time.

"I wonder where Jean-Claude is with the kids?" Chaz was getting anxious. "I can't start with my little guy."

"I don't know, maybe one of us should go and see what's keeping them." Atticus suggested.

Cherry puffed air on her nails to make them dry faster. "Want some company?" she asked.

"I'll go and find out what's going on," Atticus said before leaving the church. "I'll try to be back with the kids in time for the wedding."

Cherry wiggled her fingers and watched him go, but went after him anyway. "Hold this." she shoved her purse to her husband's hands and went after Atticus.

* * *

While Cherry and Atticus were on their way, Eloise stuck her tongue out as she was concentrating. She grabbed Jean-Claude's shoelaces and tried to do a trick that Angelica taught her and she sometimes did with Mr. Salamone.

"Um, what do you think you're doing?" Jean-Claude looked from his newspaper to the little hotel hellion girl.

"Oh, I'm just practicing with tying shoes..." Eloise replied innocently.

"Children are so easily amused..." Jean-Claude scoffed.

Once Eloise finished, she ran by Angelica who gave a thumb's up to her and she joined the others into the Reptar robot to get to the church in tiem for the wedding.

"Here we go." Estelle said.

Chuckie was operating the robot and brought it to life.

"What?" Jean-Claude turned around and looked in shock. "Sacre bleu!" he then fell down and hit the floor due to his laces tied up.

Angelica laughed, then felt abandoned as the Reptar robot attempted to stomp out of the storage room.

"Hey, wait for us!" Eloise cried out.

"Guys, we forgot Angelica and the others!" Lil cried out.

"You say that sound like it's a bad thing." Phil muttered about Angelica being left behind.

"Chuckie, we have to go back!" Felicity told them.

"I don't know if I can, I barely know how to go forward!" Chuckie cried out as he moved the robot the best he could.

"Wait for us!" Angelica carried her skirts as she ran with Estelle and Eloise. "Do you know how hard it is to run in a flower girl's dress?"

"This is so not what I had in mind on a wedding day!" Estelle exclaimed.

Vulpix then got out of it's Pokeball and looked like it wanted to see what was going on. Vincent took a hold of Vulpix so his scampering wouldn't distract Chuckie's walk patterns. Eloise, Estelle, and Angelica were on stairs, but Reptar crashed into them, making the girls fly and grab onto the snout so they wouldn't fall.

"Wow, Reptar's boogers look just like Angelica, Eloise, and Estelle!" Lil pointed out.

"Hold on, girls!" Tommy called to them.

Chuckie made Reptar carry them in his hand as he kept walking them through Paris.

"This is not the parade I wanted!" Angelica whined.

"It's either this or being left behind!" Estelle exclaimed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Coco had finally come to the church as Howard worked the video camera.

"Goodness!" he gasped. "Here comes the bride!"

"Without the Wedding March?" Didi asked.

"Without the flower girls?" Drew added.

"Without Chuckie!?" Chaz finished.

Coco forced the church song to end and they could start the wedding. "Go, go, start!" she urged the minister to marry them.

"Coco, we can't start yet," Chaz told his fiancée. "Chuckie's not here yet."

"Oh, we will tell him all about it!" Coco ignored his request.

"But I want to share this moment with my son," Chaz argued slightly.

"Zhat's what zhis video tape is for!" Coco still urged for the wedding to start without the kids.

The minister slowly woke up. "Bonjour, friends!" he greeted, making everyone look to him, the bride, and the groom now. "I would like to join the family and the friends of Monsieur and Madame-"

"Yes, yes, zhey can read zhat in zhe program," Coco cut him off. "Let's begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, in a schoolhouse, there were other kids and there was a familiar one drawing on the chalkboard. It was Kimmy she was drawing something that kind of looked like Reptar. The other kids tried to guess what it was.

"It's Reptar." one boy spoke up.

"Right!" Kimmy smiled to him.

"No, I mean it's really Reptar!" the boy pointed out the window.

The Reptar robot was there, the kids were looking for the church and accidentally broke the roof off, making the teacher and the kids run out of the room in fear, except for one.

"Hiya, Reptar!" Kimmy waved with a friendly smile on her face.

"Wow, Kimmy looks like a bug from here." Chuckie said while pointing.

"Let's pick her up!" Lil liked the sound of that.

Chuckie made Reptar lower his other hand.

"Wow, I've never been on this ride before!" Kimmy crawled into the hand to join them to find the wedding chapel. "Wheee!"

"Hey, Pipsqueak, get your own float!" Angelica yelled to the younger girl.

"We are taking her with us!" Estelle yelled.

As Reptar went along, Robo-Snail came behind them, being operated by Jean-Claude.


	16. Chapter 16

Back in the church, Chaz wanted to still buy some time for the kids to come along and whispered to the minister.

"Chaz would like to recite a poem to his bride..." the minister smiled.

Coco forced herself to smile.

"It's our favorite, remember?" Chaz smiled, he took out a long paper that touched the floor and even spread.

Coco looked dismayed, this was going to take forever. And where this would give the kids time to get to the wedding.

* * *

Atticus couldn't understand what was happening, he was getting beaten by Max. "He's stronger than I remembered!"

"Maybe you need someone to help you..." Cherry suggested as she took a smoke break, she didn't have strength like he and Akito did, so she couldn't help him.

"Like Akito." Atticus guessed.

"Where is he though?" Cherry looked around.

Max laughed evilly as he came back to pummel Atticus some more.

"I'll have you children for lunch!" Jean-Claude called as he chased after them and pushed a button to squirt them with. "But not wizout zhe proper sauce..."

"You want a piece of us, Sluggy?" Kimmy taunted.

"Move over, Pipsqueak, _I'll_ show you how it's done!" Angelica shoved her, then made faces, only to get squirted by the purple goo.

"Oh, that really showed him." Estelle said with a smirk.

"Chuckie, sil vous plait stop wobbling!" Felicity called.

"Don't tell me, tell my feet!" Chuckie cried as he was making Reptar slide around town due to the goo skidding down the streets.

Jean-Claude chased, but got his shell caught in the Arc de Triumph.

"Stop in zhe name of France!" a cop called to Reptar.

"This isn't good." Vincent said.

Reptar couldn't stop, which made the cops give up. Kira and Akito kept going on their bike, it seemed like they were being slowed down by many obstacles. There was a bus going to the a different area, a man with a beret and mustache came out the door and came out with several girls wearing purple and blue glossy gowns, including Jenny. The man saw Reptar coming and yelled, making him run, the girls looked up and saw this and ran with him. Jenny then looked up and saw it, making her scream in fear herself.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the church, Chaz kept reciting his poem and it was taking a very good while.

Coco's cell phone went off. "What?" she whispered angrily.

"Madame, zhe children are on zheir way to zhe church!" Jean-Claude cried.

"WHAT!?" Coco became loud. "You bumbling idiot, you disgust me!" she accidentally said out loud.

This shocked everyone of what she said that out loud.

"Um..." Coco chuckled nervously as she gripped onto her bouquet. "Auntie sends her love..."

* * *

Jenny was crouched down and shaking with tears in her eyes as Reptar bent down to her, but when she looked into his mouth, she started to have hope. "Vincent!"

"Jenny, get in and hurry!" Vincent called to her.

Jenny looked to her group members as they abandoned her, so she joined her real friends, being taken in with them, but as they continued to walk, they seemed to have been slowing down a little. Jenny couldn't get into the mouth just yet, but she was in the same hand Kimmy was while Angelica, Estelle, and Eloise were in the other.

* * *

"This is so exciting!" Estelle cheered.

"Give it some gas!" Lil suggested.

Dil did something rather disgusting in response to that which grossed the others out.

"No offense, but could someone open a window?" Chuckie asked as he plugged his nose slightly.

Vincent opened one and it took out a ladder for the girls to climb onto and come into the robot's mouth with them.

"About time you tinkleheads came to the rescue!" Angelica scoffed, sounding anything but grateful for being 'rescued'.

Jean-Claude got free and he grabbed onto Reptar's tail and started to spin the robot around to torture the kids, making them spin around and around.

"Hang on tight!" Vincent exclaimed.

The others screamed and struggled due to how strong the spinning was. Jean-Claude spun them too tight and the tail hooked off and made the Reptar fly through the air. Angelica flew through the air due to being the most loose.

"Look, up in the sky!" Tommy called.

"It's a bird!" Kimmy called.

"It's a plane!" Phil added.

"It's Angelica!" Estelle called.

"What's the big idea?" Angelica got mad once Reptar held her. "Are you stupid heads tryin' to get rid of me?"

"That actually was the big idea." Lil smirked.

Reptar climbed down from the Eiffel Tower, but Chuckie had to pick at his pants a little.

"What is wrong?" Felicity asked him.

"I think I got a wedgie!" Chuckie struggled.

"How is that even possible?" Vincent asked.

* * *

Chaz kept reading his poem to Coco, even though it was dragging on for practically forever, his friends found it very beautiful.

"Enough poetry!" Coco made him stop at 'velvet skin'. "Marry us now!" she growled to the minister.

* * *

"Look Chuckie, we're almost there!" Tommy noticed.

"There's the church!" Kimmy added, knowing it wherever she saw it.

"I was supposed to sing for the wedding in there!" Jenny realized.

"I think it's great that you didn't, because the woman Chuckie's dad is marrying isn't the right woman for him." Estelle said.

"I kinda didn't want to..." Jenny admitted. "Besides, I'm not that good a singer..."

"No you're not..." Estelle soothed. "Remember when you played piano with Oliver for the first time and you sang to him then?"

Jenny hid a blush in memory of that. "Not in front of a crowd..."

"Zhis is where your tour to Paris comes to an end!" Jean-Claude came in front of the kids as Robo-Snail.

"Chuckie, we gotta beat Robo-Snail or that mean lady's gonna marry your dad!" Tommy cried to his best friend.

Chuckie gasped, then grew angry and determined. "Over my dead body..." he growled, then got brave and ready to beat him. "Outta my way, Slug Face!"

"Yeah!" Vincent cheered. "Go, Chuckie!"

Chuckie kept missing Robo-Snail at some points, but he grabbed one of the eye stalks and flung it right back, making the robotic mussel spiral out of control and end up in the water which alarmed some people, but he was defeated. Reptar let out an inflatable slide once they were at the church and Chuckie got out of his robotic gloves and boots and rushed to the church to stop the wedding in time. It was time for him to go save his dad.

* * *

The minister asked the wedding questions while Coco rushed him and was annoyed that he kept asking the questions and she even threw his book at him. However, there was a rumble heard that made the water in the baptism stand ripple slightly.

"Oh, dear lord, I skipped a section." the minister mumbled once he picked his book back up.

* * *

Kira stopped her bike when Akito wanted to get off and saw Max fighting his dad.

"Aunt Cherry, where's Dad?" Akito asked her.

Cherry puffed out some smoke in the shape of a skull and crossbones. "Getting his butt kicked..."

"Not on my watch." Akito said before going off to join his father to help him fight off Max.

Cherry inhaled more smoke and breathed it out, looking dreary as always. Max laughed, he was close to bringing down Atticus.

Akito glared at him, but looked to Atticus, he looked a little knocked out. "Oh... What do I do with him?" he found lost about his dad.

 _'You sound like you need help again...'_ Ingrid's voice returned to Akito's mind. _'What is your wish?'_

"That me and my dad would have the strength to beat this big guy and also that my dad would wake up." Akito said.

 _'I'm afraid the strength won't be permanent, but you will still have the power of Hercules like your father earned for returning him to Mount Olympus with Zeus and Hera...'_ Ingrid warned.

"I just wanna beat this guy and help my dad..." Akito assured. "Please Ingrid... Whatever helps us beat him..."

 _'Just believe in yourself... The true power is deep within your soul...'_ Ingrid soothed, she gave the powers to wake Atticus up and made the father and son stronger long enough for them to get rid of Max and take him out of Darla's life forever.

"Time for you to be taught a lesson, Max." Akito glared at Max.

Max snarled and looked more aggressive than when he tried to make Danny the cat disappear forever before being popped on Darla's ark angel balloon and ended up in the middle of nowhere in Paris, France.

Atticus woke up a moment later, feeling stronger than ever. "Ready?"

"Ready!" Akito nodded.

Max grinned, he didn't know of Ingrid's magic and was ready to clobber Akito and Atticus to wipe them off the face of the earth. But to his surprise, Atticus and Akito seemed a lot more stronger. Akito and Atticus had to work together like Chaz and Chuckie. Max growled as he tried to grab them and finish them off. Akito might have been a little boy, but he rose his fist and slammed the ground with no pain and it made an earthquake come up. Max was briefly inches off the ground and Atticus punched him clear across the face and made the evil and gargantuan man fly across the sky and was sent away as punishment, yet again.

"That takes care of him." Atticus said.

"You think he's gone forever, Dad?" Akito asked.

Atticus sighed as he put his arm around his son. "Only time can tell... Only time will tell..."

"I'm impressed..." Cherry said to the two as she put her cigarette on the ground and burnt it out, crushing it with her foot.

Chuckie was nervous to go to the door since it had a dragon doorknob, he had to be brave... He just had to be brave.

* * *

"If anyone objects to this union," the minister got to the last part. "Speak now... Or forever hold your peace..."


	17. Chapter 17

Chuckie took a deep breath, he opened the doors and ran down the aisle. "NOOOOOOOOO!"

This shocked everyone and where for Chaz, this was a moment he would never want to forget. Chuckie kept running. Chaz was happy to see his son and they shared a hug, once they did, Chuckie was crying and Chaz tried to soothe him. The other kids came in as well.

"Mommy!" Eloise hopped into her mother's arms.

"Oh, there you are..." Darla cooed, holding her daughter.

"It's okay, Chuckie, Daddy's here." Chaz coaxed.

"And so is his new mommy..." Coco grinned rather grotesquely as she tried to hold Chuckie for herself then.

But Chuckie kept on saying no, not wanting to be anywhere near the evil woman.

"Madame!" Jean-Claude came into the church, badly battered and in defeat. "Our kidnapping plot has failed!"

"Ignore zhat unemployed fool!" Coco told the others, pretending she didn't know who this man was.

"Coco, you're not the woman I thought you were!" Chaz was now angry with her.

"Hey lady," Angelica came with Estelle and Eloise on her sides. "Looks like your plan to trick Mr. Yamaguchi didn't work after all."

"Flower girls should be seen and not heard." Coco sneered to the three of them.

Vulpix then used Flamethrower on Coco, after that, she glared at the fox Pokemon and then saw that Vincent had the Pokeball to Vulpix and to her surprise, it was the exact same Pokeball that was on top of the case. Coco hissed in pain and glared back, she sneered to all of them, especially the three little girls.

"Excuse me..." a voice called, it had been the Japanese businessman, Mr. Yamaguchi. "I would like to hear what those little ones have to say."

Coco gasped in shock that he had been there the whole time and didn't know.

Angelica was very annoyed with telling the story, so Estelle and Eloise told him everything that Coco made up being engaged to Chuckie just so she could become President of EuroReptarLand, much to Yamaguchi's anger. Coco was about to scold them, but it wasn't going end well at all for her.

"Miss Coco," Yamaguchi told his now former employee. "You are dismissed..." he then walked off. He then saw the Vulpix nuzzling up to Vincent. "That was the Pokemon assigned to me..." Yamaguchi came to the fire fox Pokemon. "He seems to have grown fond to you though, young one..."

"Yeah..." Vincent chuckled bashfully. "He thinks my friend Jenny and I are his parents..."

"We can take him back though." Jenny offered since the Pokemon rightfully belonged to him.

"No, he now belongs you," Yamaguchi said. "He is your responsibility from now on."

"Oh..." Vincent felt honored and even bowed to him. "Thank you, sir!"

Yamaguchi then came to Eloise and bowed to her, which she did the same. "I will see you next time in Carnegie Hall... My niece Yuko speaks of you, Eloise."

"Yuko will be coming back soon?" Eloise's eyes lit up.

"Indeed..." Yamaguchi smiled. "Keep an eye out for her for me..."

"Yes, sir!" Eloise smiled fondly to him.

Yamaguchi then smiled before leaving.

"Dismissed?" Coco was devasted. "But, no one dismisses Coco LaBouche! Coco LaBouche fires others! Coco LaBouche is EuroReptar!" she tried to walk further, but she looked to see Tommy, Phil, Lil, Chuckie, and Kimmy standing on her gown.

"Off zhe gown, you revolting carpet mice!" Coco sneered, taking her end back, making them all fall to the floor.

This outraged Angelica. "Listen lady... No one picks on my dumb kids 'cept me!"

Coco ignored her and continued to walk off. Angelica laughed as she stepped on the gown with Jenny, Estelle, and Eloise, making the gown rip off and exposed a revealing side of Coco, much to her embarrassment. And where for everyone else, it was entertaining.

"I see London, I see France, I see Coco's underpants~..." Jean-Claude sang, amused with what he saw.

"Take a picture!" Coco snapped. "Zhis is zhe last time you will see Coco LaBouche!" she snapped at them, the people outside the church saw her and did in fact take pictures as she tried to get away from her humiliation.

Spike came with Fifi and Spike had bit against Jean-Claude.

"Bad dog, bad dog, oh, Coco, wait!" Jean-Claude called, escaping the dog's jaws of life.

"Go get 'em, Spike!" Stu cheered for his family pet.

"That'll teach those two." Estelle said.

* * *

The kids reunited with their parents.

"Oh, Flick..." Forte hugged his daughter. "Are you alright?"

"Fine now, Papa..." Felicity nuzzled against him.

Cherry even stroked her daughter's dark brown hair in comfort.

"What a holiday." Betty felt exhausted.

"Chuckie..." Kira came to the single father and son with the teddy bear. "I have something that belongs to you."

"My Wawa!" Chuckie cried out and hugs the teddy bear with a smile.

Kira smiled to him, then looked to the man. "Chaz, I am so sorry... I wanted to tell you about Coco, but... I... I..."

"No, no, it's my fault, Kira," Chaz stopped her right there. "I guess I got caught up in the romance of Paris..." he then looked down to his son. "I'm sorry, little guy..."

Chuckie smiled in forgiveness.

"'Oh how my heart beats wild'-" Kira started to recite.

"'Each time I hold my precious child'," Chaz added, then realized what she just said. "Wait! You know that poem?"

"Oh, it is my favorite." Kira smiled back to him.

"Now, she is the right woman for him." Estelle said.

"Yeah..." Akito agreed as he and his father slowly returned back to their natural strength, but still with the Gods' touch in them like Zeus awarded Atticus when he was younger.

Chaz and Kira smiled to each other, Kira was coming home with them. Spike and Fifi were going to be together as well.

* * *

"Vincent/Jenny..." the red-haired girl and brown-haired boy said at the same time, then blushed with small chuckles as they said each other's names at the same time.

"Vincent... You were really brave..." Jenny smiled to him.

"Thanks." Vincent said bashfully.

Vulpix then pushed Vincent closer to Jenny. Vincent blinked as he was pushed. Fifi seemed to be even pushing Jenny against Vincent then. Vincent and Jenny stood together then as they were even given their own special soulmate romance together. They both looked shy, but then Jenny rewarded Vincent with another kiss, he was surprised, but kissed her right back, making the kids cheer for them.

"Oh, honey, look..." Mrs. Foxworth came with her husband as the two kids shared their own love for each other.

"Aw, young love." Mr. Foxworth said, seeing what was going on.

This was truly a romantic and beautiful day for everyone.


	18. Chapter 18

A long while after everyone returned home, Darla decided to let Chaz and Kira have a wedding in the hotel, Eloise was always invited due to how much the hotel loved her mother.

"Oh, it's always wonderful to see you again, Ms. Fudo," Mr. Salamone smiled to the blonde woman. "Are you off to Europe again for important business?"

"Actually, Alphonse, my old friends would love to have a wedding here." Darla explained.

"Oh, that will be no trouble at all..." Mr. Salamone smiled.

"Super, I'm sure the children will love it." Darla grinned.

"Children?" Mr. Salamone's smile disappeared.

"Hello, Mr. Salamone." Akito said with a smirk.

Estelle came with Tommy, Phil, Lil, Kimmy, Chuckie, Eloise, Felicity, Jenny, and Vincent.

"Oh, my..." Mr. Salamone looked overwhelmed.

"Is this going to be a problem?" Darla looked to him slightly firmly.

"Oh, of course not!" Mr. Salamone smiled to nervously. "Why would there be a problem?"

"I also ask you keep that nephew of yours away from the wedding." Darla heard about Edwin from one of Eloise's phone calls.

"Of course, Ms. Fudo." Mr. Salamone said with a nervous smile.

"Told ya Mommy ran things." Eloise smiled to her cousins/friends.

"Also, the bride is Japanese, so she would like kimonos." Darla added before going to the adults to tell them about the arrangements for the blended family wedding.

"Of course, Ms. Fudo." Mr. Salamone said.

Darla smiled, then went to tell everyone the news.

"Children..." Mr. Salamone nodded to them, trying to pretend they weren't there now.

"Mr. Salamone, so great to see you again." Akito said.

"Quite..." the manager glanced to them. "Now if you don't mind, I have work to do..."

"Oh, of course... Anything for my most favorite hotel manager." Eloise smiled and skittered off with her friends to explore throughout the hotel like she did on a daily basis when Philip wouldn't be tutoring her for the afternoon.

"Can this day get any better?" Estelle asked.

"Let's find out." Akito shrugged.

* * *

Eloise rushed and showed the ones who haven't been in the Plaza before and gave them a personal tour, making stops in the kitchen, the laudry room where the maids were where her friend Margarita's mother and aunt often were.

"Cool." Vincent said.

Eloise pointed out everything on the way, she even started to brush her hair with a fork like she usually did to relax herself from boredom. "Do you all have any questions so far?" she asked as they hung out in the kitchen with the finest chefs in New York to make meals for anyone who wanted them.

"Nope." The rest of the kids said.

"Okay, we'll move on after I get my hair done." Eloise smiled as she continued to use a fork as a brush or a comb.

The others found it absurd, but Akito, Estelle, and Vincent looked interested, they had heard their father's cousin Ariel did the same thing when she was on land for the first time to get together with Eric.

"Cool." Estelle said.

After a little while, Eloise continued to show them around.

* * *

Darla gave her friends and guests the best rooms in the penthouse where Eloise and Nanny stayed, also along with Weenie and Skipperdee. "Atticus, I've been thinking..." she spoke up to her adoptive brother.

"That's dangerous." Atticus couldn't help but joke.

Darla glanced at him, then continued. "I think maybe I need more of a vacation and maybe Nanny could visit her brother... Since I don't have to go back to Europe for a while, maybe I could spend a little more time with Eloise."

"I think that would be a great idea, Sis." Atticus said.

"She doesn't even see Urchin that much..." Darla then said, remembering last summer when Eloise finally got to meet her father she never knew about. "Perhaps after the wedding, I could stick around."

* * *

The next days were spent preparing for the wedding, the kids were bored and eager to start it, but the adults reminded them to be patient. Eloise's other friends came, such as Bruce and Bobby, the other twins she knew, and Margarita, who got to visit one weekend. Eloise kept asking when Yuko and her parents would be coming since Mr. Yamaguchi mentioned to her that the family would be over soon.

"This is Bruce and Bobby." Eloise introduced the boy twins to the others.

"Can't you remember?" one of the twins sneered. " _He's_ Bruce, _I'm_ Bobby... _He_ likes you, _I_ don't..."

"How can she tell?" Akito asked. "You're twin brothers."

"Well she should know by now!" Bobby glared to the blonde girl.

"What do you have against Eloise?" Felicity asked.

"It's just that Eloise is that most special kid in the whole hotel and I'm sick of it!" Bobby hated Eloise with a passion.

"She _is_ the most special kid in the whole hotel..." Bruce sounded like he was in love.

"Oh, don't mind him," Eloise just ignored Bobby. "He's not as bad as Edwin."

"That's good to know." Akito said.

"You guys should come over sometime," Bruce invited Eloise's other friends. "We'll show you some magic tricks!"

The other kids looked delighted and looked forward to that.

* * *

Eloise then took them along and there was a Spanish girl who looked lost.

"Oh, Eloise, there you are." Margarita came to her.

Eloise smiled and hugged her.

"I missed you when you went to Paris..." Margarita smiled, then looked to the others. "Oh, new friends?"

"Long story, will tell later." Eloise assured.

"Yeah." Akito said.

The kids kept going along.

Eloise was about to ask the manager if Yuko and her parents had come yet, but before she could, there came an Asian married couple with their eight-year-old daughter who had black hair in a low braided ponytail. "Yuko!" she chirped, rushing to the girl to hug her.

"Eloise!" Yuko hugged back, then looked to her and her new friends. "Oh, hello... I am Yuko."

The others introduced themselves to her.

"Guess what, Yuko?" Eloise was so excited to see her, she spoke more than the others did. "Chuckie's dad and Kimmy's mom are getting married right here in the Plaza!"

"That is amazing!" Yuko cheered.

Eloise smiled.

"You are seeming familiar..." Yuko noticed Jenny. "Did you not sing for the St. Mary Ruth School last year?"

"Yeah, I did that..." Jenny knew exactly what she was talking about with a small blush. "I don't think I was very good..."

"I think differently," Yuko smiled. "I think you sing... Quite... Umm... Lovely."

"You're the real talented one," Jenny assured her. "You play professional violin and you're only eight."

"Wow." The rest of the kids said.

Jenny and Yuko seemed to be close friends now.

* * *

Darla came to find the kids. "Alright kids, the wedding will be tomorrow and I want you all to be on your best behavior!"

The kids agreed to her.

"Good," Darla giggled. "We also have a surprise for you..." she said to Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise. "But that'll wait until after the wedding..."

"Okay." Akito, Estelle, Vincent, and Eloise said.

"You all better get a lot of sleep." Darla advised.

"Aw, Mommy, can't the wedding be today?" Eloise was impatient as always.

"Sorry, dear... But when you're an adult, things take time..." Darla cooed. "You'll understand when you're older."

"Oh, alright." Eloise said.

"You are so much like I was when I was your age..." Darla giggled.

"Really?" Eloise asked with a smile.

"Yeah..." Darla smiled at her childhood memories. "Only, unlike you, I wasn't running around a hotel unsupervised."

"What did you do then?" Eloise asked, always interested to hear stories from her mother.

"I ran around a movie set unsupervised." Darla replied then.

"So, kind of the same thing, only at a different place." Eloise said.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." Darla gently patted Eloise on the head.

After a fine dinner, they all went to bed as tomorrow was a big day and was going to change the lives of the Finster and Watanabe families.


	19. Chapter 19

Everyone wore kimonos and wigs to blend Kira's culture for the sake of the wedding. Angelica, Eloise, and Estelle got to be flower girls for this wedding, Forte played organ for the bride and groom, and Jenny, though alone without her fellow choir, was going to sing.

"Oh,... I can't do this..." Jenny was trying to back out of singing for the wedding.

"Yes, you can." Vincent assured her.

"Vincent?" Jenny didn't know he was back there with her.

Vulpix also came for encouragement and support.

"Oh, but what if I mess up?" Jenny was still afraid, but she pet the fox Pokemon and hugged him.

"You won't mess up, you are going to do fantastic." Vincent said.

"I'm not so sure..." Jenny sighed.

Vuplix nuzzled against her to comfort her.

"Just imagine that we're back at your house, sitting close to the piano, like the first time we met." Vincent said.

Jenny remembered that, that was indeed a special day, not only did she practice piano for the first time with Oliver, but she also got to share her special bond with Vincent and that they were destined to become soulmates. She didn't seem so shy about singing to him and the others then, what should stop her now? "I guess..." she took a deep breath.

"Just remember, I'll be right out there to watch you sing." Vincent soothed, giving her a warm hug, then went to take his seat with his parents and siblings.

* * *

Jenny took a deep breath and she pulled back the curtain and she looked back to Kira who was holding her bouquet.

"Oh, I am so nervous..." Kira giggled. "How do you feel, Jennifer?"

"A little bit better..." Jenny smiled.

Kira gave her a gentle hug before they went off. "Let's do this thing, as the Americans say."

Jenny smiled back, everyone stood up for Kira to walk down the aisle and Jenny went to her spot to sing a song for after Chaz and Kira would be officially married. This was truly the right wedding because Chaz was getting married to the right woman. Kira walked down the aisle and everyone looked to her in admiration and she was even more beautiful than the princess. Kimmy and Chuckie were very happy for their parents.

* * *

"Before we do the vows and final I do's, we have a song from our very own Jennifer Foxworth." the hotel pastor told the wedding party.

A spotlight shined on the redheaded girl, she took a deep breath and came closer, she looked the audience, seeing her parents and all her friends. Once she saw Vulpix and Vincent, she felt more confident. She took a deep breath again, closing her eyes slowly as she thought back to what Vincent suggested and started to sing the song she was asked to sing. And where to everyone's surprise, Jenny's singing was beautiful.

Of course, Vincent and Vulpix loved it more than anyone else. Jenny seemed to have a unique and special glow to her as she continued to sing the song sweetly and soon finished. She kept her eyes shut as the audience then went wild and gave her standing ovations. She opened her eyes and smiled to the crowd as they cheered her on, she then curtsied for them and went to take a seat with her parents after she finished her little song.

"That was magnificent, Jenny." Mrs. Foxworth said to her daughter.

Jenny blushed and smiled to her parents, hugging them. Vincent smiled too. The pastor did the wedding service for Chaz and Kira. After the final I do's, everyone cheered and it was official, they were married.


	20. Chapter 20

The adults got together, making the kids a little bored, so they decided to play until the cake would be cut. Instead of Angelica, Chuckie decided to be the Godfather this time and Kimmy was his assistant since she was his sister now.

"It's nice that Chuckie is being the Godfather now." Estelle said.

"I am guessing..." Felicity shrugged. "Where is Eloise now then?"

"Let me put it for you this way, Godfather," Angelica sneered to the red-haired boy. "We've been home for a bunch of yesterdays and you still haven't delivered the goods! You got your mommy wish, so what do I get, 'Snotfather'?"

"Angelica, you show him no respect!" Kimmy scolded her. "You can't talk to him like-"

Chuckie silenced her, then looked to the evil blonde girl. "Angelica, you come to on the day of my dad's wedding," he spoke like Marlon Brando. "To ask me for Cynthia's Chateau and a matching pony, and a dis-" he then struggled, attempting to remember all of it. "Stuff that I can never get you!"

Eloise came to them. "Hey, you guys, they're cutting the cake!" she called to them.

"Cake?! Game over." Angelica said to the red-haired boy after knowing that it was time for cake.

The other kids cheered and went to go get the cake as it summoned them.

"Wawa's a really nice bear." Kimmy smiled as Chuckie placed his bear to safety.

"Thanks, my old mom gave him to me." Chuckie smiled softly.

"Do you miss her?" Kimmy asked.

Chuckie heaved a small sigh as he put his hands together. "Sometimes... But then I remember she's up there watching me from Heaven... I guess I'm lucky," he then smiled to his new sister. "I got two moms to look after me now!"

Chaz and Kira came to the room to dance with their children in their new family all together now. Once the kids were with their parents, Chuckie decided to dance with Kira and Kimmy decided to dance with Chaz to switch it up and get to know their new parents a little bit better.

"I'm so happy for them." Estelle said.

"Yeah, what a day." Akito felt exhausted, mostly from the adventure though.

"Lemme at that cake!" Angelica waited anxiously as Mo went to get some cake for herself. When she found a good piece that had a flower on it, she took out her doll. "Look Cynthia, that flower cake has our names written all over it!"

Before she could get it, one of the younger kids took it from her.

"Hey!" Angelica hissed. "Who do you kids think you are?"

"Well, I'm Tommy, and this is Lil..." Tommy introduced first.

"And she calls us dumb." Phil scoffed.

"Give me that cake right now!" Angelica ordered.

Dil threw a mushy piece of cake at her.

"Good throw, Dilly!" Tommy cheered for his baby brother.

"That's it!" Angelica fought back. "Prepare to meet your 'caker'!"

This resulted in a food fight among the kids. Even Yuko and Jenny joined in.

"Hey, let me in!" Edwin broke into the room, looking angry that he was excluded. "And let me have some cake!"

"Okay!" Eloise called, then a piece of the cake hit him in the face, making a big mess.

"Wahoo!" Jenny cheered. "This is so much fun!"

Even though they were civilized adults, even the parents joined in.

"Cerise, the wedding is a mess," Forte said to his wife. "Can't you do anything to stop it?"

Cherry took her slice of cake and smushed it into his face, then licked some of the frosting off her fingertips. "Yay..." she weakly cheered, reminiscent of Fluttershy.

This caused for Forte to even join in. The wedding ended in a big mess, but they all had a lot of fun. Chaz and Kira were talking with their friends about the future plans they were going to have, such as changes.

* * *

"So, Mommy, what's the surprise you promised?" Eloise asked as she sat at a table with Atticus, Mo, Estelle, Akito, and Vincent.

"Well, Eloise, you know I can't stay in New York for long because I have to return to Paris," Darla started, she knew this was going to be upsetting, so she quickly got to the point so Eloise wouldn't be in a sour mood throughout the rest of the wedding. "But, your and uncle actually decided to come with me by the time I have to go back..."

"Really?" Eloise looked to them and they nodded in return.

"But, some good news for you," Darla continued with a smile. "I talked with Nanny and she says that she wouldn't mind looking after your cousins as well."

Eloise knew where this was going. "So they're gonna stay in New York until Aunt Mo and Uncle Atticus come back?" she asked then.

Darla smiled, confirming with a nod.

"That is amazing news!" Eloise cheered.

"I thought you'd love it..." Darla smiled, hugging her daughter. "As soon as we have to go back to Paris, your cousins will be staying with you."

Eloise smiled and then hugged her aunt and uncle.

"This is fantastic news." Estelle said.

"We're gonna have loads and loads of fun!" Eloise hugged her cousins then.

Akito and Estelle were already looking forward to it and couldn't wait to stay at the Plaza and not just as any ordinary guests. Jenny came to Vincent, a little sullen.

"What's wrong?" Vincent asked her.

"I have to get back home soon..." Jenny said softly to him. "Thanks for believing in me... Take good care of Vulpix until we see each other again, okay?"

"Okay." Vincent said.

Jenny smiled and hugged him, very tight and comforting this time. Vulpix was going to miss Jenny and joined in the hug.

Jenny hummed softly as she hugged her 'two favorite boys'. "I'll be back, don't worry..." she promised the fox Pokemon, then went home with her parents to see Winston, Georgette, and Oliver again. She waved to them as she was riding off to go home until the next time they would meet.

Vulpix began to whimper as he already began to miss her.

Vincent began to comfort Vulpix. "It'll be okay..." the boy whispered. "We'll see her again..."

Vulpix purred as the Foxworth family car went off and disappeared with the sunset. A tear rolled down his cheek, but he bowed his head and tried to be mature about this.

"Everything will be alright." Vincent assured the fox Pokemon.

Vulpix nuzzled against him. As Chuckie and Kimmy danced with their new parents, they knew that this would be a wedding they wouldn't forget.

The End


End file.
